L'Homonculus : Une vie normale
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Septième et dernier tome de l'Homonculus. Ce qui est arrivé à Personne est une chose effroyable, que Crusaé et Metsubi ne peuvent pardonner à celle qui se prétendre être Arceus. Mais tout cela va se payer ...
1. Chapitre 1 : Donner la vie et la retirer

**Chapitre 1 : Donner la vie et la retirer**

« Ahhhh ! Ahhhh ! Crusaé ! Je … Je … Le bébé commence à … »

« Tu ne vois pas que je souffre aussi, Metsubi ?! AH ! Il faut aller prévenir … Que quelqu'un aille prévenir les médecins ! » _s'écria Crusaé, son ventre ayant pris du volume depuis plus d'une demi-année. La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains était couchée dans un lit, serrant fortement la main de Metsubi qui était dans le même état physique et émotionnel qu'elle. Les deux femmes allaient bientôt accoucher. _

_Elles se trouvaient dans une chambre ressemblant à celle des hôpitaux. Depuis quelques jours déjà, elles ne pouvaient plus bouger. Une demi-année … Une longue demi-année qui s'était écoulée depuis la mort de Luculos. Et cela avait rapproché les deux femmes encore plus. Depuis le temps, elles étaient devenues inséparables. Enfin, au bout de plusieurs minutes, Déusia apparut, visiblement un peu irritée._

« Alors, c'est le grand jour on dirait bien ? »_ annonça-t-elle calmement._

« Si tu pouvais éviter … de faire une tête d'enterrement … Ah … Ah … » _murmura Crusaé tandis que Metsubi ne faisait que serrer les dents, ne semblant guère pouvoir faire autre chose. Elle haleta, Déusia poussant un profond soupir.  
><em>

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire … Je n'ai que deux mains personnellement ! Bon … Jéwaly ! »

_Subitement, la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds fut téléportée, se demandant ce qui se passait. Elle regarda autour d'elle, poussant un petit cri de surprise en voyant Crusaé et Metsubi._

« Tu n'es pas là pour t'amuser, Jéwaly. Tu vas t'occuper de Metsubi tandis que je vais me charger de Crusaé. En même temps ? Vraiment … Vous êtes deux filles irrécupérables toutes les deux ! Jéwaly, je te parlerai par la pensée ! »

« D'a… D'accord … Je vais faire de mon mieux. » _bafouilla la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds._

_Bon … Alors … Il était temps de s'occuper de cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Elle allait se demandait ce qui allait se passer … avec eux deux … En un sens … Elle était quand même intéressée par la naissance de ces deux bambins._

« Crusaé ? Tu as besoin que je te fasse un détail de comment accoucher ? »

« Je sais qu'il faut inspirer, expirer … Je ne suis pas … STUPIDEEEEEEEEE ! »

« Ma … Madame Déusia … Il y a … Il y a une tête … » _chuchota Jéwaly, rouge de gêne, ne s'étant pas attendu à faire une telle chose de toute son existence._

« Mais c'est normal, Jéwaly ! Crusaé, Metsubi est déjà en train de sortir l'enfant alors si tu peux te presser puisque vous avez si bien commencé ensembles. »

« T'essaye d'être drôle ou je rêve, Déusia ?! » _hurla Crusaé en poussant de toutes ses forces. Ses doigts se plantèrent dans la main de Metsubi, les deux femmes gémissant en même temps, des larmes parcourant leurs visages._

_Pendant plus d'une heure, les deux femmes poussèrent de nombreux cris proches de la souffrance et de la douleur alors que Jéwaly et Déusia s'attardaient à donner le maximum d'elles-mêmes. Puis enfin, des petits cris résonnèrent dans la pièce … ainsi que de nombreux murmures de l'autre côté des murs. Des murmures bien trop nombreux pour que cela soit seulement le hasard. Déusia poussa un grognement, se levant alors que Crusaé et Metsubi tenaient chacune un petit être entre leurs mains._

« Bon ! Pour les félicitations, vous attendrez demain, c'est compris ? » _s'écria la femme au visage blanc, elle aussi semblant exténuée alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte avec violence._

_Aussitôt, des pas s'éloignèrent à toute allure, signe que les personnes un peu trop curieuses venaient de s'enfuir en courant. Déusia se tourna vers Jéwaly, reprenant :_

« Tu devrais aller te laver les mains aussi … Pour les cordons ombilicaux, je ne pense pas que vous voulez les garder, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais elle est mignonne ta fille, Metsubi. » _murmura Crusaé en jetant un regard au bébé qui bougeait faiblement dans les bras de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs._

« Il en est de même pour ton garçon, Crusaé. Je suis sûr qu'il deviendra un parfait jeune homme. » _chuchota Metsubi avec tendresse, observant l'enfant qu'avait Crusaé dans ses bras. Les deux femmes s'observèrent longuement avant de se sourire. Elles étaient maintenant toutes les deux des mères … de jeunes mères._

« Bon, visiblement, c'est l'instant où vous devenez décérébrées … Je vais alors vous laisser tranquille. Reposez-vous bien et je ferai quelques examens plus tard. Jéwaly, puisque tu as l'air en admiration devant ces enfants, tu peux te charger de voir si Crusaé et Metsubi ont besoin de quelque chose, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ! » _répondit avec joie la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, se rapprochant des deux femmes avec un doigt tendu. L'enfant de Metsubi tenta de le prendre entre ses petits doigts boudinés tandis que Déusia observa la scène pendant quelques secondes._

« Vraiment … Je vous jure … Je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout cela. »

_Elle quitta la chambre normalement, Crusaé ayant l'air soucieux alors qu'elle voyait Déusia. Elle se tourna vers Metsubi, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs hochant la tête positivement comme si un message télépathique lui avait été transmis._

« Dites … Dites … Vous avez déjà décidé du nom que vous allez leur donner ? Je crois que oui mais vous n'avez jamais voulu le dire avant leurs naissances. »

« Oh … Bien entendu, Jéwaly. Tu veux être la première à les entendre ? » _annonça Crusaé en souriant à la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds._

_Celle-ci hocha la tête plusieurs fois à la suite, comme si elle était incontrôlable. Il fallait dire que c'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle pouvait assister à la naissance de deux enfants aux attributs à fort potentiel légendaire. Metsubi regarda Crusaé comme pour l'inciter à commencer à donner le nom de son enfant avant de donner le sien._

« Alors … Si tu veux tout savoir, ce petit bout de chou s'appelle Résirak. Ce n'est pas un joli nom ? Je trouvais que cela lui collait bien … Tu as vu ses petits yeux bleus ? »

« Ouiiiii ! Et il aura aussi des cheveux blancs ! Comme vous ? Enfin … Avant non ? » _demanda Jéwaly alors que Crusaé hochait la tête._

« C'est exact … J'avais des cheveux blancs … à l'époque. Metsubi ? Tu veux bien donner le nom de ton enfant aussi ? Je suis sûre que Jéwaly sera heureuse de l'entendre. »

« Oh ? Le nom de ma fille ? Et bien … J'ai décidé de l'appeler Zérym. Je trouvais que ça lui convenait très bien. Ses petits yeux rubis iront très bien avec les cheveux noirs comme ceux de sa maman. » _annonça Metsubi, passant un doigt sur les lèvres de son enfant._

« C'est joli comme nom … Dites … Je peux être la marraine ? Enfin … Si vous le voulez bien ? Si ça ne vous dérange pas … vraiment. »

« Je suis sûre et certaine que c'est ce que Luculos aurait aimé. » _annonça Crusaé, se tournant vers Metsubi pour savoir si elle était d'accord. La Carchacrok répondit par l'affirmative à son tour, montrant par-là que c'était décidé alors._

_Au moins, il y avait un peu de joie et cet événement allait mettre du baume au cœur de nombreuses personnes. Depuis la chute de Gégé ainsi que la mort de Luculos, le bonheur n'était guère présent dans l'Ultime Elément, loin de là même. D'ailleurs, malgré ce que l'on pouvait croire, certaines personnes étaient plus affectées que d'autres._

« Maintenant que j'en ai fini avec cet accouchement … enfin ces accouchements, je vais pouvoir me remettre au travail ! Ca ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps ! »

_La femme aux yeux noirs et dorés et au visage blanc vint se positionner sur un tabouret capable de tourner. Elle observa les différentes éprouvettes et tubes devant elle, posant un doigt sur le sommet d'un tube avant de chuchoter :_

« Personne … Personne ne doit savoir ce que je prépare … Cela sera une surprise pour tout le monde … Cela sera une surprise pour elle … Elle ne comprendra pas d'où le mal provient. »

_Oui … C'était la seule chose qu'elle méritait. Une mort atroce et douloureuse. Voilà ce qui allait attendre celle qui était sa cible. Ah … Bon … Ce n'était pas tout, c'était loin d'être terminé … Très loin même. Elle se releva du tabouret, prenant une fiole._

« Bon … Ce n'est pas encore assez dangereux … Heureusement que les projets de Gégé étaient entre mes mains … Oui … Elle comprendra son erreur bien assez tôt. Elle regrettera ce qu'elle a commis comme acte. »

_Elle éclata de rire dans la pièce où elle se trouvait. Isolée de toutes les autres, elle n'avait pas d'inquiétude à ce que l'on découvre par inadvertance qu'elle préparait. __Ah … Ah … Ah … __Elle récupéra deux éprouvettes en plus de la fiole, sortant une seringue avant de la remplir du liquide de la fiole. Elle déversa le liquide dans les deux éprouvettes, regardant les réactions chimiques qui s'y déclaraient avant de sourire, un sourire qui n'avait rien de bon à donner. C'était même tout le contraire. Elle voulait la faire disparaître … mais pour cela … Il fallait tout quitter … tout abandonner … tout oublier._

« Allons-y … Mon corps tiendra le coup … jusqu'à ce jour … Il ne reste plus que six mois avant que tout soit terminé … Ah … Bientôt. »

_Bientôt, c'était cela qui permettait à son corps de supporter tout ce qu'elle faisait. Si elle n'avait pas eu le mental nécessaire, ni l'intelligence minimale pour un tel projet, elle aurait pu devenir folle. Ah ! Luculos était mort et pourtant, elle avait vu que Crusaé et Metsubi se soutenaient toutes les deux. Ces deux femmes étaient fortes, très fortes …_

« Elles sont là … l'une pour l'autre. Elles se comprennent si bien toutes les deux. Comme si … Luculos n'existait plus pour elles. M'enfin … C'est juste mon imagination. »

_Seulement son imagination. Elle n'avait plus à penser à de telles choses, même si elles étaient aussi horribles. Elle leva les yeux en direction du plafond. La pièce était complètement plongée dans l'ombre mais elle n'avait aucun souci pour voir. Bon … Il fallait continuer._

« Quel décor sinistre … Tu as entendu la nouvelle ? Crusaé et Metsubi ont accouché. »

« J'ai entendu … Je suis contente pour elles. Elles le méritent … après tout ce qui s'est passé. J'espère que leurs enfants vont bien. »

« D'après la petite Jéwaly, ça a l'air d'être parfaitement le cas. Ah … J'aimerai tant que tout s'arrange dans ce monde … Mais il y a encore beaucoup à faire. »

_Deux jeunes femmes étaient en train de discuter. Deux femmes aux atours impressionnants. Il fallait dire que depuis ces derniers mois, elles avaient montré ce dont elles étaient capables auprès de Mistria. Sarila et Perrine étaient en-dehors du bâtiment de l'Ultime Elément, l'un des rares bastions encore debout pour combattre Arceus._

_En face d'elles ? Le ciel était obscurci par les nuages et la foudre. Oui, de nombreux éclats de foudre se faisaient entendre quotidiennement. Sans que le monde soit sur le point de se détruire … Il n'y avait pourtant plus rien, plus aucune progression, plus aucune avancée.  
><em>

« Le monde stagne … à cause d'Arceus, n'est-ce-pas, Sarila ? »

« Tu es capable de le savoir toute seule, non ? »

« Oh … Te fout pas de ma gueule, Sarila. T'as toujours été plus douée que pour ça. » _répondit séchement Perrine avant de se retourner : _« On ferait mieux d'aller voir Mistria si elle n'a pas quelque chose pour nous. D'ailleurs … Elle te voulait quoi Déusia ? »

« Rien de bien important … Juste prend quelques gouttes de mon sang. Une vérification pour être sûre que mon poison soit stable. Rien de bien dangereux quoi. »

« Mouais, désolée de pas être convaincue. Depuis la mort de Gégé et Luculos, elle est devenue un peu bizarre si tu veux mon avis. M'enfin, Mistria l'accepte dans l'Ultime Elément, c'est qu'il y a sûrement une bonne raison non ? Allez, on y va ! » _termina de dire Perrine avant de rentrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment, suivie par Sarila._


	2. Chapitre 2 : LOuAM

**Chapitre 2 : Leur offrir un avenir meilleur**

« Alors ? Comment vont les deux bébés ? Vous avez du mal à dormir hein ? » _annonça Perrine avec un sourire amusé alors que Crusaé et Metsubi avaient quelques rides dessinées par le manque de sommeil sur le visage._

« On fait avec … Mais c'est normal et ces enfants sont si spéciaux … On se doit de tout faire pour qu'ils aillent bien, non ? » _dit Metsubi, souriant à son tour._

« Bon, je ne suis pas aussi douce que Jéwaly et pas aussi motivée qu'elle mais si vous avez besoin d'aide, je peux m'occuper de vos enfants hein ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je m'occupais de ça de toute façon. »

« C'est vrai que … Tu es issue d'une famille très nombreuse. » _répondit Crusaé. Elle l'oubliait quelques fois mais la jeune femme avait des connaissances très importantes sur comment élever un enfant et s'occuper d'un bébé._

« Donc, si ça ne vous dérange pas et que vous voulez un peu souffler de temps en temps, je peux le faire. Bon … Si Sarila entend ce que j'ai dit, elle va encore se foutre de ma gueule. Je retourne m'entraîner. Et dites-vous que le pire est encore à venir ! Je parle des enfants hein ? »

_Aie, aie, aie … Son manque de délicatesse était particulièrement visible mais ce n'était pas grave, elles lui pardonnaient. Même si cela faisait déjà trois mois que Résirak et Zérym sont nés … D'ailleurs, Metsubi et Crusaé se demandaient comment cela allait-il se passer ? Elles avaient apprises que les deux enfants avaient des origines dragonnes … et légendaires. Mais donc … Est-ce que les légendaires ne naissaient pas directement à l'âge qu'Arceus avait décidé ? C'était quand même étonnant et surprenant non ?_

_D'ailleurs … Pourquoi leurs enfants étaient d'origine dragonne … Il y avait un petit problème car Luculos ne l'était pas. Oh … Avec Metsubi, cela semblait normal et logique … Mais avec elle ? Peut-être… Qu'au final, il n'y avait jamais eu de Luculos en elles ? Peut-être était-ce tout simplement le travail des plaques ? Si tel était le cas … Cela voudrait dire que jusqu'au bout … Non, non et non ! Elle ne voulait pas croire cela !_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu hoches la tête, Crusaé ? Il y a un souci ? » _demanda Metsubi, un peu inquiète par la réaction de la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains._

« Ne t'en fais pas … Je me disais simplement que je trouvais ça étonnant que nos enfants soient deux petits dragons légendaires … Tu sais, si Luculos nous avait vraiment donner ces enfants, normalement, le mien aurait été simplement un légendaire … sans forcément être un dragon … Et toi, il y avait des chances qu'il ne soit qu'un dragon … »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te poses ces questions ? Je n'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir, Crusaé. Je ne veux pas penser … autrement. C'est la dernière chose que … Luculos nous a offert. Même si ces enfants n'ont pas … ses gênes … »

« Je me sens quand même mal vis-à-vis de lui. Surtout depuis que tu sais … quoi. » _murmura Crusaé, baissant la tête, semblant gênée par quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire à haute voix. Avec douceur, Metsubi lui tapota le dos, lui faisant un doux sourire. Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire … Ce n'était pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Les journées s'écoulèrent les unes après les autres, Crusaé et Metsubi reprenant des couleurs. Elles pouvaient compter sur le soutien de Perrine, Sarila et bien d'autres personnes pour les aider avec leurs deux enfants. Ainsi, même si elles étaient les mères de Résirak et Zérym, les deux bébés étaient l'unique chose qui permettait à l'Ultime Elément de ne pas sombrer. De bien grands mots et pourtant, c'était la réalité. Tous étaient de plus en plus motivés pour travailler et il fallait reconnaître que c'était du très bon boulot. Il y avait seulement … quelques petits problèmes mais personnels.  
><em>

« Vous devez faire mieux encore … Crusaé et Metsubi. »

« Aie, aie, aie … Tu pourrais quand même y aller un peu plus doucement, Mistria. » _murmura Crusaé en se relevant, gémissant de douleur à cause du coup que Mistria venait de lui donner, l'ayant projetée en arrière sans même qu'elle puisse réagir._

« Tu ne peux pas te plaindre, Crusaé. Metsubi a parfaitement compris la raison d'un tel entraînement. Vous devez prévoir chaque attaque d'Arceus … même les plus inimaginables. »

« Oui mais bon … Un peu plus doux quand même. On vient de mett… »

_Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, remarquant le regard de Metsubi qui lui disait de se taire. Mistria, bien qu'ayant compris ce que Crusaé avait voulu dire, fit semblant d'ignorer cette remarque, du moins en apparence._

« Je pense que c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez vous en aller. » _annonça Mistria, plaçant ses deux mains sur son ventre, le caressant faiblement bien que rien n'y vivait. Elle se téléporta sans attendre, disparaissant complètement de la vue de Crusaé et Metsubi._

_Peut-être avait-elle dit une bêtise ? Hum … Metsubi prit la main de Crusaé pour l'aider à se relever, la jeune femme la remerciant avant de baisser la tête. Elle murmura :_

« Ce n'était pas vraiment voulu … Metsubi. Tu le sais bien hein ? »

« Je le sais parfaitement, Crusaé, je le sais parfaitement. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour une raison aussi mineure. Même si bien entendu, tu as encore manqué de tact pour pas changer. »

« On ne se refait pas. J'irai m'excuser à Mistria dès ce soir. De toute façon, je sais bien que tu ne me laisserais pas le choix. » _répondit Crusaé, Metsubi rigolant un peu._

« Hors de question, oui. Tu dois faire des efforts … bien plus d'efforts même. »

« Heureusement que tu es encore là … Metsubi. Si il devait t'arriver quelque chose, je … »

« Il ne m'arrivera rien. » _coupa aussitôt la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs._

_Elles s'étaient promise de continuer ce combat et de défaire Arceus. Elles ne pouvaient pas trépasser alors qu'Arceus était encore vivante. Et maintenant … Elles avaient des enfants à élever ensemble. Maintenant que Luculos … n'était plus là, elles ne pouvaient compter que sur l'autre pour se soutenir. Oui … C'était mutuel et cela devait continuer. Il ne restait plus qu'un trimestre avant que l'année ne se soit écoulée. Plus que trois mois … pour se préparer._

« Parfait ! C'est finalement parfait ! ENFIN ! Juste à temps ! »

_Les trois mois s'étaient écoulés plus que rapidement alors que dans l'ombre, la femme au visage pâle tenait une éprouvette dans sa main. Un liquide bleu émettant quelques bulles était présent à l'intérieur. Déusia murmura tout en haletant :_

« Ah … Ah … Ah… Juste à temps … Ca me permettra … Ca me permettra de tout raser. Il ne restera plus rien de tout ça. Plus rien du tout. Enfin … »

_Enfin ! Finalement ! Ah ! Ah ! Elle tenait là sa vengeance ! Cette vengeance qu'elle attendait depuis une si longue année. Elle avait tout prévu … pour que ce moment soit le pire de son existence. Cette personne allait la regretter ! Elle commença à tousser violemment, un peu de sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se maintenait debout grâce au bureau._

« Je tiendrais le temps qu'il faudra … pour assister à sa mort. Plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance … Plus rien … Pauvre Jéwaly. Ah … Ah … Elle sera seule dorénavant. »

_Mais bon … Le prix à payer pour une telle réussite était si immense. Si important … Finalement, elle quitta la salle complètement obscurcie, se téléportant à l'extérieur. Elle avait terminé ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait tout pris … tout préparé. Il suffisait maintenant de se rendre à l'endroit où Arceus allait les attendre._

« Déusia … Cela faisait longtemps que je ne te voyais plus … »

_Elle s'était téléportée dans le bureau de Gégé bien qu'à la place où l'homme s'asseyait habituellement, il y avait une autre personne. Une femme aux cheveux roses et aux yeux bleus complètement vides d'expression. Mistria reprit :_

« Tu devrais nettoyer le sang sur tes lèvres, Déusia. »

« Humpf … Ce n'est pas si grave et important … Merci de l'avoir remarqué quand même. C'est pour aujourd'hui ? » _demanda Déusia sans même se soucier du regard insistant de Mistria sur elle. Elle faisait peine à voir._

« Il faut que je fasse un discours … et nous partirons. Contrairement à ce que l'Ultime Elément pense … Il ne sera pas de ce combat. Il y a déjà eu beaucoup trop de morts … »

_Beaucoup trop même à son goût. Déusia toussa une nouvelle fois, s'approchant du bureau de Gégé avant de passer longuement une main dessus. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le meuble._

« Fais donc ton discours … De toute façon, avec ou sans, nous n'avons pas le choix. »

« Arceus nous a laissé une année … Il faut que ça soit sa raison de sa destruction. Elle en payera de sa vie cette erreur. » _annonça Mistria en se relevant de son fauteuil._

« Bien entendu … Je te laisse faire ton discours. De mon côté, je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour ma toux. » _conclut Déusia, quittant le bureau puis la pièce en se téléportant. A qui voulait-elle faire croire que c'était qu'une simple toux, hum ? La jeune femme aux cheveux roses soupira, se téléportant hors du bureau à son tour._

_Une heure plus tard, toute la troupe de l'Ultime Elément ou du moins, ce qui restait de l'Ultime Elément se retrouva à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Chacun et chacune s'était préparé pour cet évènement, peut-être le dernier de leur existence. Mistria apparue dans les airs, les bras croisés, le regard dirigé vers ceux qui étaient sous ses ordres depuis la mort de son fils._

« Je ne vais pas tergiverser plus longtemps. Aujourd'hui est le jour où l'année qu'Arceus nous a donné se termine. Cela veut dire que d'ici quelques heures, ce monde sera définitivement en danger. Nous sommes les derniers remparts contre la folie destructrice de cette fausse déesse. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps, très longtemps … Certains sont même présents plus de vingt voir trente ans. Vous avez fait votre époque, vous avez fait de l'excellent travail jusque-là. Vous avez perdu de la famille, des proches, des amis, des compagnons d'armes, des supérieurs, des pokémons. Une grande majorité d'entre vous sont même présents depuis plus longtemps que moi. C'est pourquoi … aujourd'hui … Vous ne viendrez pas. »

_Elle qui avait dit qu'elle ne ferait pas un long discours … Elle remarqua la stupéfaction chez une bonne partie des membres de l'Ultime Elément, des cris résonnant :_

« Mais qu'allons-nous faire ici ? Nous ne pouvons pas combattre Arceus en restant ici ! »

« C'est vrai ! Nous avons travaillé tellement dur depuis des années ! Nous ne pouvons pas tout abandonner simplement car vous le désirez ! »

« OUI ! Il est hors de question que vous y allez seule, Mistria ! Même si nous n'avons jamais réellement connu Gégé, il était un excellent chef ! »

« ASSEZ ! » _hurla la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, la majorité des membres de l'Ultime Elément se retrouvant plaquée contre le sol. _« Vous croyez que je vais vous laisser mourir après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Bien que Gégé ne fût pas très démonstratif, il a fait ça aussi pour vous ! Il vous a permis de continuer à vivre ! Ne gâchez pas vos vies en allant foncer bêtement dans la gueule du loup ! On va se battre pour vous ! Vous … Vous protégerez les enfants de Crusaé et Metsubi … dans le cas où le pire arriverait. Ces deux enfants ont des pouvoirs proches du divin … et des dragons. Si nous devions mourir, il faudra les élever et les éduquer. Et je compte sur vous pour leur donner une vie paisible. Crusaé et Metsubi sont d'accord. D'ailleurs, Léty et Lito resteront avec eux. Ils ne sont pas faits pour se battre. Maintenant … Vous pouvez vous disperser. Je ne prendrais que quelques personnes avec moi. » _annonça Mistria, retirant sa pression psychique sur ses membres._

_Oh … Il n'y avait pas que Léty et Lito qui allaient resté dans la base … Il y allait aussi avoir Jéwaly. Déusia avait demandé à ce que la jeune fille ne les accompagne pas non plus. Même si elle savait se battre … Déusia avait insisté pour que Jéwaly ne soit pas présente pendant le dernier combat. Les membres de l'Ultime Elément se relevèrent, certains voulant prendre la parole sans pour autant qu'un son ne sorte de leurs bouches._

« Je pensais qu'ils allaient se rebeller … Hum … » _murmura Metsubi en les regardant partir._

_Mais tant mieux si ils décidaient de ne pas contredire ses ordres. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux … Enfin … Si … Mais pas pour cela. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre Arceus alors pourquoi mourir inutilement non ? Autant qu'ils continuent à … garder l'œuvre de son fils. Oui … L'Ultime Elément ne disparaîtrait pas même si elle devait trépasser._


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'ultime combat

**Chapitre 3 : L'ultime combat**

« Madame … Déusia … Vous ne devriez pas aller. »

« Jéwaly, je fais ce que je veux. Depuis quand me donnes-tu tes conseils ? Tu resteras ici, que tu le désires ou non. »_ déclara Déusia par message télépathique à la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds. Malgré la longue distance entre les deux personnes, elles arrivaient à communiquer. C'était bientôt l'heure du départ et Jéwaly s'était montré inquiète pour la femme au visage blanc. D'habitude, cela était normal mais aujourd'hui, cette blancheur semblait si présente, si violente visuellement … qu'on se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un autre mal qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Qu'avait-elle fait pendant toute une année ?_

« Madame Déusia … S'il vous plaît … Vous allez commettre une bêtise. »

« Tu restes ici et tu surveilles les enfants de Crusaé et Metsubi. Fin de la discussion, jeune fille. Ne cherche plus à communiquer avec moi, est-ce bien clair ? »

_Elle lui posait une question et pourtant, elle ne semblait pas s'intéresser à la réponse puisqu'après sa dernière phrase, elle avait coupé le contact avec la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds. Maintenant que tout était terminé, elle pouvait y aller. Elle regarda si les autres personnes étaient prêtes ou non. Alors … Qui était présent ? Mistria bien entendu, Crusaé, Metsubi, elle-même, Perrine, Sarila. Cela faisait peu, très peu même …  
><em>

« Mais qu'importe, ce n'est pas comme si le nombre faisait la puissance. » _se dit-elle avant d'attendre que Mistria annonce que c'était l'heure de partir._

_La jeune femme aux cheveux roses ferma ses yeux bleus, se retrouvant en face des cinq autres femmes. Aucun homme … C'était assez risible en un sens mais bon. Elles avaient toutes fait leurs preuves au fil des années. Même Perrine et Sarila qui avaient une partie des pouvoirs de Mistria. Oui … Elles n'étaient pas n'importe quel Feunard ou Florizarre._

« Perrine, Sarila. Je vais vous faire flotter. Les autres, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, normalement. » _annonça Mistria alors qu'elle lévitait déjà au-dessus du sol._

_Alors, autant qu'ils y aillent dès maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Déusia fut la première s'en aller sans même attendre les autres. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Crusaé et Metsubi, les deux femmes étant côte à côte, se tenant la main tandis que Mistria terminait la queue avec Sarila et Perrine. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul endroit où se rendre … Un endroit qui avait emmené tellement de morts dans ce monde._

_Une montagne qui ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose après tout ce qui s'était passé là-bas. Oui … Elle était trouée de toutes parts et il fallait se demander si ce n'était pas grâce aux pouvoirs d'Arceus qu'elle tenait encore « debout ». D'ailleurs, à l'endroit où se trouvait la montagne, il ne restait plus que des ruines de ce qui avait été auparavant le culte d'Arceus mais surtout la montagne des dragons. Rien … Tout avait été ravagé … Et autant dire qu'avec les imposants nuages dans le ciel noir, ça ne présageait rien de bon._

_Finalement, les six personnes arrivèrent au pied de la montagne, s'attendant aussitôt à ce que la déesse fasse son apparition. Elle était sans renfort … Il ne restait plus rien … Il ne lui restait plus personne pour venir l'épauler … sauf une seule. Une seule qui avait été là depuis le début … qui avait été la responsable de tellement de morts légendaires !_

« Vous voilà donc … à l'heure du rendez-vous. Dois-je féliciter votre bravoure ? Ou alors tout simplement être effarée par votre stupidité ? »

_La voix sembla provenir du ciel, celui-ci se déchirant pour laisser passer un filet de foudre qui vint s'abattre sur le sol devant les six personnes. Comme il y avait de cela une année, Arceus fit son apparition. Mais elle n'était pas seule, loin de là … Derrière elle se trouvait une adolescente qui avait été à l'origine de tellement de drames … Hélys. Lorsqu'elle fit son apparition à son tour, Mistria remarqua le petit tremblement de Déusia._

« Calme-toi … Déusia … Ça ne sert à rien de s'emporter … pour l'heure. »

« Je m'emporterai si cela s'avère nécessaire … De toute façon, tout est fichu. »

_Tout est fichu ? C'était quoi ses paroles pessimistes ? La jeune femme aux yeux bleus posa son regard sur le visage de Déusia. Cette pâleur … Cette sueur … Et ce sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Qu'est-ce que la femme venue de l'espace avait préparé ? Rien de bien bon d'après le sourire qu'avait Déusia.  
><em>

« Néanmoins, vous n'êtes que six … Cela ne sera guère assez. De plus, je crois apercevoir deux faibles créatures non légendaires. Vous ne serez même pas capable de créer un peu de distraction pour Hélys. Je pense donc que ces quelques personnes se chargeront de votre cas. » _déclara une nouvelle fois Arceus, levant la main en l'air avant de l'abaisser._

_Aussitôt, comme si ils avaient toujours été présents depuis le départ, plusieurs personnes se présentèrent de derrière les ruines. Non … Cela n'était pas possible. Elle avait vérifié en atterrissant … Ils étaient venus après qu'elles aient atterri. Donc … Ils étaient là depuis le début en fait. Arceus … Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait préparé ? Un bref regard sur ces personnes et la première chose qu'elle remarque fut leur absence de volonté propre._

« De la manipulation mentale. Tu es vraiment tombé bien bas. » _murmura Metsubi._

« Allons bon … Ce sont les plus fidèles servants du culte d'Arceus. Les rares qui ont continué de me suivre après tout ce qui s'est passé. Le reste … a disparu. Je ne pouvais que les remercier pour leur volonté de m'accompagner jusqu'au bout. C'est pourquoi j'ai privé leurs corps de cette … volonté pour y imposer la mienne. »

« Cela revient à la même chose, Arceus. Mais aujourd'hui, ton règne prendra fin … Un règne qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour. Aujourd'hui sera le jour où la véritable Arceus reprendra place dans ce monde ! » _s'écria Mistria avant qu'Arceus n'émette un petit rire._

« L'ancienne Arceus ? Mais celle-ci est définitivement morte … que tu le désires ou non. Lorsqu'elle s'est séparée … Elle a perdu sa perfection … Tout ce qui la composait a été peu à peu perverti par le monde environnant. Elle ne reviendra plus car elle ne peut plus exister. Quand j'aurai récupéré la dernière partie de mon corps, une nouvelle Arceus verra le jour … Une Arceus qui nettoiera ce monde de son impureté … balayant tous ceux qui s'opposent à son joug. Vous ne pouvez guère lutter plus longtemps contre moi. Avec quoi venez-vous m'affronter ? Six personnes … contre plusieurs centaines ? Le coup d'éclat de Luculos n'est plus … Un simple objet de destruction massive. Vous ne pourrez guère répéter ce qui s'est passé il y a de cela un an. Je n'aurai guère besoin de me salir les mains de vos sangs. »

_Qu'ils commencent aussitôt la mise à mort. Les six femmes se préparent à attaquer les membres du culte d'Arceus. Que cela soit Mistria ou Déusia, les deux femmes eurent leurs yeux complètement roses avant d'observer quelques membres. Ce fut Déusia qui dit :_

« Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser nos pouvoirs psychiques sur eux. »

« Ils sont imperméables à nos pouvoirs … Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? _» continua Mistria, évitant rapidement un souffle issu d'un pokémon dragon en se téléportant. C'était la première attaque, la première d'une longue liste._

« Ces êtres sont morts … Ce ne sont que de simples marionnettes … Vos pouvoirs sont inefficaces faces à eux … Vous ne pourriez rien … »

« OH MAIS TA GUEULE ! » _hurla Perrine, crachant des flammes en direction de l'un des membres du culte. Celui-ci fit un pas sur le côté mais c'était trop tard. Tout son bras droit flamba mais pourtant aucun cri ne sorti de sa bouche. Non … Même si le bras était carbonisé et inutilisable, le membre du culte ne semblait en avoir rien à faire._

« Hum … Je veux voir quelque chose … Même si je pense que cela sera inutile. »

_C'était au tour de Sarila de prendra la parole, faisant apparaître une trentaine de lianes autour du groupe des six femmes. Plusieurs lianes vinrent se planter dans le corps d'un membre du culte d'Arceus, un liquide vert commençant à s'écouler le long des lianes. Elle venait d'empoisonner fortement son adversaire._

« Inutile … Particulièrement inutile même. Si ce poison est mortel, cela n'emmènera à rien … puisqu'ils sont déjà morts. Si ce poison est là pour paralyser leurs systèmes nerveux, c'est tout aussi inefficace. Je les contrôle … et les manipule, ne comprenez-vous donc pas ? »

« Bon … Et bien, il ne reste plus qu'une solution. » _murmura Crusaé en poussant un profond soupir. C'était une solution radicale mais dont elle était sûre de son efficacité._

_Elle chuchota quelques mots à Metsubi, celle-ci hochant la tête avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Comparées aux flammes de Perrine, celles de Metsubi étaient capables de tout dévaster sur son passage. Couleur violette, le souffle draconique vint éradiquer complètement plusieurs membres du culte d'Arceus, les réduisant en poussière._

« Tsss … Je vois que l'une de mes parties semble réfléchir un peu plus que le reste de son entourage. Comment se porte ton enfant ? Je me demande quelle sera sa réaction lorsqu'il apprendra qu'il n'aura plus de mère … »

« Oh ? Tu crois cela ? Ces enfants sont de futurs prodiges. Si nous devions mourir, ne t'inquiète donc pas … Ils seront là pour se mettre en travers de ton chemin. Mais bon, je ne compte pas disparaître maintenant ! » _s'écria Crusaé en réponse à Arceus._

« Bien entendu … Et dire que vos rapports sexuels avec Luculos étaient si faux … Hahahaha … Dire que vous avez cru qu'ils provenaient de lui. »

_Hein ? Comment cela ? Crusaé et Metsubi écarquillèrent les yeux, se demandant de quoi parlait la femme aux cheveux d'argent. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait encore ?_

« Oh ? Vous ne saviez pas ? Je pensais qu'avec votre intelligence plus développée que la moyenne, vous comprendriez … Pensiez-vous que vos enfants possédaient l'ADN de Luculos ? Du jeune homme que vous aimiez tant ? Imbéciles … Vous êtes pathétiques jusqu'au bout … Comment un humain pourrait-il donner naissance à deux créatures légendaires HEIN ? Luculos n'a été qu'un objet depuis le départ ! Une pathétique transition entre vos deux corps ! Vos deux enfants dragons proviennent uniquement de vous deux … Crusaé … Tu aurais dû t'en douter pourtant. En tant que partie d'Arceus, cela ne te semble pas logique ton propre corps soit capable de créer une telle vie ? Vous avez eu des rapports ensembles, n'est-ce-pas ? Tous les trois ? Et tu ne t'es jamais posé la question de savoir … si Luculos n'a tout simplement pas servi de messager entre vos deux corps ? Toutes les deux, vous vous battez pour un but qui n'a aucune raison d'être. »

_Elle était en train d'observer les visages des deux femmes qui se décomposaient par la surprise. Quant à elle, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, semblant exulté de voir Crusaé devenir livide par cette nouvelle. Luculos ? Il n'avait rien laissé sur son passage ? Ces enfants n'étaient même pas les siens ? L'une comme l'autre ne voulait pas accepter cette terrible nouvelle et pourtant, il fallait s'y résoudre. Si Luculos avait été vraiment le père, l'enfant né de Metsubi et de lui n'aurait aucun trait légendaire et pourtant … Etait-ce possible que Crusaé et Metsubi soient les seules à l'origine de leurs enfants ? Crusaé n'était pas n'importe quelle femme … Elle était une partie d'Arceus._

« Elles sont libres de croire ce qu'elles désirent. » _annonça Mistria._ « Si elles veulent considérer que ces enfants sont nés grâce à Luculos, elles le peuvent. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, Arceus, ça ne changera rien à leurs pensées. »

« Es-tu sûre de cela, Mistria ? Toi-même, tu sais parfaitement ce que cela fait de se tromper sur la relation que l'on a avec son … « enfant ». »

_Elle visait encore une corde sensible. Et pendant ce temps, Perrine, Sarila et Déusia ne voulaient pas se mêler à cette bataille oratoire. Les trois femmes combattaient les membres du culte d'Arceus et contrairement aux prévisions, ils semblaient toujours plus nombreux. Mistria se contrôlait, fermant ses yeux saphir. Qu'importe les paroles d'Arceus, elle ne devait pas flancher. Qu'importe ce que cette démone disait … Elle devait l'ignorer. Mais toucher à sa relation avec Gégé … Non … Elle ne devait pas …_

« Hum ? Et bien … Si je m'y attendais … Vous aussi, vous étiez visiblement prévu des renforts. » _déclara Arceus tandis qu'Hélys émit un grand rire._

« Des renforts ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? » _demanda Crusaé, essayant d'éviter de penser à ce qu'Arceus avait dit. Luculos était toujours parmi l'Ultime Elément …_

_Ou non. Au fil des secondes, des personnes apparurent les unes après les autres autour des six femmes. Des membres de l'Ultime Elément ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ? C'était un groupe de plus en plus imposant qui se formait, jusqu'à ce que les deux éons se présentent au milieu des six femmes … Et entre eux deux, des petits pleurs se firent entendre, Jéwaly apparaissant à côté de Déusia, tenant les deux enfants dans ses bras._


	4. Chapitre 4 : La force des sentiments

**Chapitre 4 : La force des sentiments**

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici … Léty ? J'espère que tu as une bonne explication. » _murmura Mistria en observant la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs._

« Et bien … J'en ai une très bonne. On ne voulait pas rester en arrière et personne n'avait envie que vous vous sacrifiez pour eux. C'est pourquoi ils m'ont « forcé » à les téléporter jusqu'ici. Il en est de même pour Jéwaly qui était plus qu'inquiète pour Déusia. »

« Te forcer … De qui donc est-ce que tu te moques, Léty ? Tu ne comprends pas ce que tu viens de faire ? » _murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, presque énervée._

« Je sais parfaitement ce que je viens de faire, merci bien. Mais bon … Il était hors de question de vous laisser combattre seules. Jéwaly ? Tu restes quand même en retrait avec les enfants. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai autorisé à venir que tu dois commettre des bêtises. Il faut qu'ils voient leurs mères se battre pour venger leur père. »

_… … … Un long silence s'installa après les paroles de Léty, le jeune éon se demandant ce qui se passait. Avait-elle dit une bêtise ? Un petit message télépathique de la part de Mistria et le reste des personnes fut rapidement mis au courant de la situation qui n'était guère joyeuse. Mais maintenant qu'il y avait des renforts des deux côtés, tout cela prenait une nouvelle tournure, bien plus grande et impressionnante._

« Vous êtes de parfaits imbéciles … Pendant que l'on s'occupe d'Arceus et d'Hélys, vous pouvez tenter de combattre les quelques membres du culte d'Arceus ? N'hésitez pas à effacer complètement leurs existences sinon ils reviendront à la vie. »

_Voilà. Ce qu'elle avait dit servait maintenant de confirmation. Elle était d'accord pour que les autres viennent les aider. Le groupe de l'Ultime Elément commença à se disperser autour des six femmes et de Jéwaly. Léty et Lito allaient utiliser leurs pouvoirs psychiques pour protéger tout le monde. Ainsi, la boucle serait bouclée._

« Maman ? Est-ce que je peux m'occuper d'elles ? »

_Ces quelques paroles provenaient de l'adolescente recouverte en partie de métal … Hélys. La demoiselle aux cheveux gris regardait tout ce petit monde avec un grand sourire. Elle était là … L'unique personne encore à côté d'Arceus. Elle était spéciale, bien plus spéciale que tout le reste. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de sa place. Sa mère l'aimait, sa mère l'adorait._

« Tu penses réussir à te débarrasser d'elles ? Elles sont nombreuses. »

« Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, Maman ! Depuis que tu m'as donné tous ces nouveaux pouvoirs, je suis sûre que je n'aurai aucun mal à les combattre. »

« Alors soit … Montre-moi donc que tu es capable, Hélys. Ne t'avise surtout pas de revenir blessée ou d'être en danger de mort. » _murmura Arceus avec neutralité, le sol tremblant derrière elle. Un trône de pierre fit son apparition, sortant du sol comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'installa dessus tandis qu'Hélys semblait folle de joie. Sa mère se faisait du souci pour elle ! Sa mère était inquiète pour elle ! Elle n'allait pas la décevoir ! Elle n'avait pas à avoir peur car elle n'allait pas se faire blesser ! PAS DU TOUT MÊME ! L'adolescente sauta pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin, jusqu'à une dizaine de mètres des six personnes. Déjà, les membres du culte d'Arceus étaient en train de combattre ceux de l'Ultime Elément._

« C'est à moi de m'occuper de vous ! » _s'écria Hélys avec joie, nullement inquiète par le nombre de personne en face d'elle._

« Tu te surestimes un peu trop, jeune fille. » _murmura Mistria, jetant un bref regard à Déusia, voulant éviter une action un peu trop brutale … ou stupide._

_Néanmoins, elle allait lui faire une démonstration de force pour qu'elle comprenne que … Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, des flammes provenant des deux parties se percutant, créant un halo de feu. C'était Metsubi qui avait réagie en même temps qu'Hélys. Pourtant, déjà, Hélys était en train de marcher à quatre pattes, à la façon d'une araignée ... ou d'un crabe. Néanmoins, ce déplacement était bien plus rapide et vif qu'on pouvait le croire._

« Bien bien ! Distrayez-moi ! Vous ne pourrez pas lutter contre mon monde de lave ! QUE LE SOL S'EMBRASE SOUS VOS PIEDS ! »

« Attention, Jéwaly ! » _cria Crusaé alors que l'adolescente se téléportait rapidement, des fissures apparaissant à l'endroit où le groupe se trouvait. Celui-ci s'était déplacé, des filets de lave s'écoulant à l'intérieur des fissures._

_Les bébés s'étaient arrêtés de pleurer tandis que Jéwaly cherchait à les calmer bien que cela semblait déjà être le cas. Avec leurs yeux d'enfants, ils regardaient les scènes autour d'eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Hélys exultait, créant des halos de feu liquide, semblant prête à tout faire fondre autour d'elle._

« Vous serez englouties par ma lave ! Maman sera fière de moi ! On sera débarrassées de vous à tout jamais ! Vous n'embêterez plus jamais ma mère ! »

« Encore avec cette idée stupide ? Tu ne comprendras donc jamais ? » _chuchota Mistria avec une pointe de tristesse alors qu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs psychiques pour projeter au loin la lave et éviter alors que celle-ci ne blesse l'un des membres de de l'Ultime Elément. _« Je suis moi aussi une mère … et je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas de l'amour ce que ressent Arceus pour toi. Elle n'a jamais eu de tels sentiments pour toi. Arrête donc de te voiler la face … sinon … pourquoi ne combattrait-elle pas à ta place ? Pourquoi ? »

« LA FERME ! JE NE T'ECOUTERAI PAS UNE NOUVELLE FOIS ! »

« ARRÊTE DE CROIRE EN DES ILLUSIONS ! » _hurla aussi fortement Mistria, ses deux yeux complètement roses alors qu'elle projetait Hélys contre un mur de pierre, juste à quelques mètres sous Arceus. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé de sa position, se maintenant la tête grâce à son coude posé sur l'un des bords de son trône._

« Hélys ? Je pensais t'avoir confié une partie de mes pouvoirs pour éliminer ces personnes. Est-ce que tu essayerais de me décevoir ? Crois-tu vraiment aux paroles d'une mère qui a perdu son fils et qui n'a alors plus toute sa raison ? »

« Jamais … maman … Jamais … Je ne croirais jamais une autre personne à part toi. Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance. » _murmura l'adolescente en se relevant comme si elle n'avait nullement ressentie le violent coup qu'elle venait de subir._

« Soit … Alors débarrasses-moi de ces insectes. »

_C'est comme si c'était fait ! Elle leva son pied avant de l'abaisser sur le sol, de nombreux piliers de roche sortant de celui-ci et se dirigeant vers le groupe des six femmes. Néanmoins, en même temps, elle crachait plusieurs flammes, ses deux mains projetant des boules de lave dans le ciel qui explosèrent. Comme une pluie acide, la lave s'abattit sur le terrain. Bien que les différentes personnes esquivent les attaques, une seule ne chercha pas à les éviter. Ses yeux dorés rivés sur Hélys, Déusia restait complètement immobile. Plusieurs filets de lave vinrent calciner la peau de ses bras, de son ventre et de ses jambes et pourtant, aucune souffrance n'était dessinée sur son visage._

« Madame Déusia ! Ne faites pas d'idioties ! » _s'écria Jéwaly alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds n'hésitait pas à parer de ses mains la lave qui arrivait à la toucher. Tout cela simplement pour protéger les enfants de Crusaé et Metsubi._

« Tais-toi … Jéwaly. Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai à faire … Je la laisse exulter … Mon bonheur n'en sera que plus grand, ma victoire que plus savoureuse, ma joie plus folle … »

« Arrêtez … s'il vous plaît. » _murmura mentalement Jéwaly._

« De toute façon … Que tu le désires ou non, c'est trop tard, Jéwaly. »

_La réponse tomba comme un couperet alors que la jeune fille s'était mise à pleurer sans que les autres ne puissent comprendre ce qui se passait. Déusia restait fixe, imperméable émotionnellement alors qu'Hélys continuait avec ses trop nombreuses attaques._

« Disparaissez, disparaissez, disparaissez ! Ma mère m'a demandé de vous effacer de ce monde ! J'accomplirai ses paroles ! »

_Ce n'était guère de la folie, loin de là même. L'adolescente était réellement heureuse de pouvoir plaire à cette femme qui semblait ne pas s'intéresser à la situation. Non … La femme assise sur son trône regardait cela d'un air absent, comme si tout n'avait aucune importance._

« Ca ne sert à rien de la raisonner … Je devrais lui en vouloir … tellement lui en vouloir … Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être désolée pour elle … »

_C'était Mistria qui s'adressait à Crusaé, Metsubi, Perrine et Sarila. D'ailleurs, Perrine n'avait pas à être inquiète par la lave et les flammes, celles-ci semblant sans effet sur son corps tandis que Mistria reprenait calmement :_

« Crusaé, Metsubi et Perrine, vous devriez comprendre. Perrine, toi qui t'es occupé de tes frères et sœurs, Crusaé et Metsubi, vous qui êtes maintenant mères toutes les deux. Vous devriez comprendre à quel point ce qui se passe avec Hélys est triste, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Même si c'est triste et que ça ne me plaît pas du tout ce que fait Arceus, je ne me laisserai pas mourir face à Hélys. » _annonça Perrine avec calme._

_Mais il fallait reconnaître qu'Hélys semblait inépuisable. Les attaques qui déferlaient à cause d'elles étaient de plus en plus difficiles à éviter. Surtout que certaines d'entre elles ciblaient les membres du culte d'Arceus et que Léty et Lito les téléportaient pour éviter qu'ils ne soient blessés. Mais pendant combien de temps allaient-ils tous garder cette cadence ?_

« Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas mourir ? POURQUOI ? DISPARAISSEZ ET LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE AVEC MA MERE ! »

« Car nous devons régler nos compter avec elle … cette prétendue mère dont tu parles tant. » _dit Mistria calmement, bien qu'elle haletait. En plus de se téléporter pour éviter les attaques, elle devait faire de même avec Sarila et les autres. Cela compliquait grandement la tâche et surtout, cela l'épuisait de plus en plus._

« Vous ne toucherez pas à ma mère ! C'est compris ? Vous ne la toucherez pas ! JE VOUS ORDONNE DE TOUS DISPARAITRE MAINTENANT ! »

_Le sol recommença à trembler fortement mais plus aucune attaque issue de la terre ou de la lave. Non … C'était tout simplement la montagne qui semblait reprendre vie, un trou apparaissant en son milieu. Elle était en train de donner naissance à un volcan ?_

« Vous ne pourrez rien contre la fureur d'une éruption volcanique ! Quitte à ce que je suis exténuée après ça, je vais vous engloutir sous un flot de lave ! DISPARAISSEZ ! »

« … … … Merci. Je n'attendais que cela. »

_Une ombre se téléporta derrière elle, une seringue se plantant dans le cou d'Helys alors que celle-ci s'était mise à hoqueter. Elle se retourna, remarquant Déusia qui continuait de la fixer avec neutralité, ses deux yeux dorés posés sur elle._

« Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? » _demanda Hélys, posant une main sur l'endroit où Déusia avait inséré la seringue._

« Quelque chose que j'attendais depuis une longue année. Une longue année où j'ai continuellement souffert, que cela soit physiquement, mentalement ou psychologiquement. Un long enfer qui vient enfin de se terminer. »

_Déjà des cloques commençaient à apparaître sur les bras et les jambes d'Helys ainsi que son visage. De couleur bleue, les cloques explosaient, une partie de la peau tombant au sol alors qu'Helys poussait un hurlement suraigüe._

« CA FAIT MAL ! CA FAIT MAL ! MAMAN ! Cette femme m'a fait quelque chose !

« Cela … t'apprendra à l'avoir tué … Je l'avais pourtant mis en garde. Je lui avais pourtant dit de faire attention. Je pensais qu'il avait pourtant compris mon message derrière tout ça. Dire que je ne pensais pas ressentir cela en revenant sur Terre mais cet homme … était si spécial … si complexe … si intriguant … Je ne pouvais pas me le retirer de ma tête. Ah … Ce virus qui te dévorera de l'intérieur … Il a un prix, un prix horrible mais si plaisant. Un prix qui va me libérer de tout cela. Ah … Oui … Me voilà enfin libre. Ma vengeance est finalement accomplie. Adieu Jéwaly. » _souffla Déusia avant de s'écrouler au sol, terrassée par son arme._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le désespoir est partout

**Chapitre 5 : Le désespoir est partout**

« Madame Déusia … Répondez … Répondez-moi … » _chuchota mentalement la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds alors qu'elle restait en arrière. Déusia était couchée sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts alors que son corps ne bougeait plus._

« … … J'aurai préféré mourir tout de suite. Désolée, Jéwaly. » _répondit-elle à Jéwaly, sa respiration semblant de plus en plus difficile alors qu'elle tournait son visage vers Hélys. Les morceaux de métal sur le corps de l'adolescente étaient en train de tomber les uns après les autres. L'adolescente titubait, se dirigeant vers Arceus, les larmes aux yeux.  
><em>

« Maman … Maman … Ca brûle en moi … Ca brûle ! Je ne … Je ne sais pas ce que cette femme a fait mais ça fait mal ! Maman ! »

« N'as-tu donc pas écouté ce qu'elle a dit ? Tu n'écoutes jamais rien de toute façon. » _murmura Arceus sur un ton légèrement irrité, s'étant levé de son trône. Elle ne semblait guère avoir apprécié le petit tour de passe-passe de la part de Déusia. D'ailleurs, son regard était tourné vers la jeune femme, la fixant longuement. _« Vous êtes pathétiques … tellement pathétiques que cela en devient plus qu'énervant … Vous me fatiguez et vous me lassez … Toujours avec ces relations qui n'ont aucun sens entre des créatures légendaires. Depuis quand doit-on laisser les sentiments prendre le dessus, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais mourir … Je vais donc exaucer ton souhait. »

_La femme aux cheveux gris pointa un doigt en direction de Déusia, un pieu de pierre sortant du sol, la transperçant en plein torse. Néanmoins, l'irritation de la déesse ne semblait pas avoir disparu, celle-ci murmurant entre ses dents :_

« Tsss … Elle était déjà morte avant même de recevoir mon coup. »

« Maman … Maman … Ca fait si mal … Maman … MAMAN ! » _s'écria Hélys, arrivant à la hauteur d'Arceus. Son visage était en sueur, sa peau craquetant comme si elle pelait. Elle haletait fortement, sa main droite tirant un peu sur la robe d'Arceus._

« Hum ? Hélys ? Je pensais que tu allais être plus efficace que cela. Et résultat ? Tu n'as emmené aucune personne dans la mort. Est-ce tu es au final aussi pitoyable que les autres ? »

« Pardon Maman … Pardon … Mais, mais … Cette femme m'a fait … m'a fait si mal … Je n'ai pu termi … » _bafouilla l'adolescente avant de se prendre une baffe de la part d'Arceus._

« Arrête tes excuses. Tu n'as servi à rien. Pourquoi t'ai-je donné une partie de mes pouvoirs si c'est pour que tu me déçoives de la sorte ? Comme les autres, il semblerait que ton temps se soit écoulé. Je vais récupérer ce qui m'appartient alors … avec quelques bonus. »

« Maman … Maman … Tu me fais peur … » _balbutia Hélys alors qu'Arceus s'approchait d'elle, une main dirigée vers son visage. Déjà une forte lueur orange apparaissait autour de la main d'Arceus, l'adolescente étant incapable de bouger._

« Je ne peux vraiment pas te permettre cela. »

_Mistria s'était téléportée pour faire face à Arceus, la femme retirant sa main alors qu'Hélys ne savait pas quoi dire. Pour … Pourquoi est-ce que cette femme venait se mettre entre elle et sa mère ? Pourquoi ? De toute façon … Sa mère n'oserait pas lui faire du mal. Sa mère n'était pas comme ça, pas du tout. Arceus chuchota :_

« Je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de raisonnable … Tu devrais plutôt attendre ton tour. »

« Et te laisser tuer Hélys sans rien faire ? Tu es vraiment un échec … Que ça soit en tant que déesse, en tant que femme et en tant que mère. Tu ne seras jamais l'égale de l'ancienne Arceus. » _murmura Mistria, Arceus restant imperméable à ses paroles._

« Peut-être devrai-je au final d'abord m'occuper de toi avant que tu n'ouvres encore plus grand cette bouche qui se permet de proférer de telles paroles. »

« Si tu voulais te montrer effrayante, c'est raté, Arceus. Tu ne toucheras pas à un cheveu d'Hélys tant que je serai là. » _annonça Mistria, ses yeux devenant complètement roses._

« N'insulte … N'insulte pas MAMAN ! » _hurla Hélys bien que sa voix était plus que faible. Autant que la petite flammèche qu'elle envoya dans le dos de Mistria, lui arrachant un petit râle de douleur. La jeune femme se tourna vers l'adolescente avachie sur le sol._

« Je tente de t'aider et c'est ainsi que tu comptes me remercier ? Arceus ne mérite pas une adolescente aussi expressive envers sa mère ! Je tente de … »

« Pourquoi la sauver ? Elle est destinée à mourir, que tu le désires ou non. Le virus de Déusia la consume de l'intérieur, peu à peu, sans qu'elle ne puisse le combattre. »

_QUE … Elle n'avait pas oublié Arceus mais ce petit instant d'inattention allait lui être … Elle se retourna avant que la main d'Arceus ne se pose sur son visage, la soulevant d'une trentaine de centimètres au-dessus du sol._

« Tu es dans mes mains, Mistria. Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir ou utiliser tes pouvoirs psychiques … Il est enfin temps que tu débarrasses le plancher. Tu as été la pire adversaire qui soit pour moi. Qu'est-ce que l'ancienne Arceus avait en tête en mettant au monde une créature comme toi ? Capable de tout apprendre, de tout connaître, de tout utiliser ? Etait-ce pour donner une fausse divinité à cette planète ? »

« Maman … Maman … Ah … Ah … J'ai … »

_La voix d'Hélys était de plus en plus faible, son corps tremblant alors qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à garder les yeux grands ouverts. Un petit filet de bave s'écoulait de ses lèvres tandis que sa peau craquelée tombait en morceau, dévoilant certaines parties de sa chair à vif._

« Tu me lasses, Hélys. Terminons-en avec toi. »

« Ma… Maman ? » _souffla Hélys avant que le sol ne se fissure à ses pieds pour s'ouvrir, l'engloutissant et la brisant de toutes parts. Des gerbes de sang furent projetés hors des fissures alors que l'adolescente n'était plus._

« Maintenant, reprenons là où nous en étions, tu veux bien ? »

_La main droite de Mistria se posa sur le visage d'Arceus bien que celle-ci souriait. Ailleurs, les autres femmes étaient venues en aide aux membres de l'Ultime Elément. Mais elles restaient toujours vigilantes et prêtes à aider Mistria. Là … Pour l'instant, avec ce qui venait de se passer, il valait mieux ne pas se mêler de cette bataille personnelle._

« Que comptes-tu faire ? Me blesser ? Avec tes frêles pouvoirs ? »

« Mes frêles pouvoirs … Mes frêles pouvoirs ? Je suis une femme très versatile … capable d'être forte comme d'être endurante … Capable des meilleures choses comme les pires. Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de plier une fausse déesse ? Je vais te le montrer dès maintenant. Tu comprendras alors que je te ferai regretter ce que tu as fait à Hélys … A Gégé … A Luculos … A tellement de personnes. »

_Hum ? Et elle pensait qu'elle allait la laisser faire ? Déjà, les deux femmes commencèrent à charger une énergie démentielle chacune de leur côté. Pourtant, ce fut Mistria qui fut la plus rapide, surement à cause de l'adrénaline gagnée par la mort d'Hélys. Une vague psychique renvoya Arceus au loin, la faisant rouler sur plusieurs mètres et percuter de nombreux rochers tout en les détruisant sur son passage._

« Et ce n'est que le début, Arceus. Maintenant, il n'y a plus personne pour te protéger. »

« Me protéger ? Penses-tu que j'ai besoin de protection ? Alors que tu m'as à peine affectée ? » _murmura la femme avec sérénité en se relevant. Malgré sa robe blanche tachée de sang, aucune blessure n'était présente sur son corps._

« Les plaques divines … Ce sont elles qui te permettent … »

« D'absorber tes attaques ? De me soigner ? Deux bonnes réponses. Tu ne peux plus me battre … Vous ne pouvez plus me battre … Il faudrait briser mes plaques … être à l'intérieur même de mon corps pour réussir à m'éliminer. Mais vous avez perdu trop de temps … beaucoup trop ! Vous auriez dû m'affronter tant que je n'avais pas ces plaques ! MAINTENANT, IL EST TROP TARD POUR VOUS ! »

_Des lianes vinrent entourer Mistria, la tirant en arrière alors que Sarila lui demandait si tout allait bien. Mistria la remercia pour cette aide alors qu'Arceus faisait maintenant quelques pas en leur direction. Elle marchait avec une telle lenteur, l'air impériale comme si rien ne pouvait l'arrêter ou l'empêcher d'avancer. Crusaé, Metsubi et Perrine étaient revenues auprès de Mistria. Ce fut la Carchacrok qui prit la parole :_

« Comment est-ce que cela s'annonce ? J'ai cru … voir Hélys … »

« Se faire tuer, je confirme. Cette femme est une erreur de la nature. Elle n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour. Mais il a fallu que l'ancienne Arceus doute d'elle pour la faire naître. Il faut absolument que l'on élimine cette femme. »

« Morte des mains de sa propre mère … qui ne l'a jamais considérée comme sa fille. Ah, vraiment. Hélys n'a pas eu de chances. Il lui aurait fallu une véritable famille. Des légendaires capables de l'aimer pour ce qu'elle est. Mais maintenant, il est trop tard. » _chuchota Crusaé alors qu'elle s'apprêtait comme les quatre autres femmes à combattre Arceus._

« Qu'attendez-vous donc pour venir m'affronter ? »

_Arceus s'arrêta au milieu de son avancée, tendant les mains vers les cinq femmes. Peu à peu, une sphère se forma entre ses mains. Composée des couleurs ressemblant à celles de l'arc-en-ciel, la sphère s'était mise à grandir avant qu'elle ne l'explose entre ses doigts. Plusieurs arcs élémentaires volèrent dans les airs avant de retomber sur les membres de l'Ultime Elément._

« NON ! Je ne pourrais pas tous les protéger ! » _s'écria Léty, de nombreuses personnes et pokémons s'écroulant ou disparaissant sous les attaques d'Arceus._

_Pourtant, une majorité d'entre eux furent sauvés par Mistria, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses utilisant ses pouvoirs psychiques pour les combiner à ceux des deux éons légendaires._

« L'odeur de la mort … est si forte à cet endroit. Si délicieuse, si délicate, un doux parfum émane de cette montagne. Quelle délectable saveur … »

_D'où provenait cette voix maintenant ? Aussitôt, les cinq femmes se réunirent, formant un cercle, chacune tournant le dos aux autres pour ne laisser aucun angle mort. Pourtant, ce fut bien au milieu qu'une ombre se forma, prenant peu à peu l'apparence d'une femme. D'un geste doux mais sinistre, elle caressa les cheveux de Crusaé._

« Tu as tellement grandie … Toi et Metsubi, vous êtes devenues deux femmes magnifiques, Crusaé. Ta beauté est aussi somptueuse que celle de l'ancienne Arceus. »

« Qu'est-ce que … AH ! QUI ÊTES VOUS ?! » _s'écria Crusaé, se retournant après avoir senti les doigts dans ses cheveux. Aussitôt, les cinq femmes vinrent entourer celle-ci qui se trouvait au milieu d'elles. Des cheveux bouclés de couleur gris, deux yeux bleus et une tenue rayée de noir et de bleu. Elle ressemblait étrangement à quelqu'un … sans l'être exactement._

« Hum ? On est présente pendant plusieurs millénaires voir bien plus … Mais dès que l'on part quelques années, on nous oubli ? Peut-être que mon nom vous dit quelque chose ? »

« Gérine ? Pourquoi avoir mis autant de temps à revenir ? Tu es la seule légendaire capable de mourir deux fois si elle le désire … » _murmura Arceus._

« Oh ? Cela ? Et bien, je n'ai aucune explication raisonnable à donner. Je voulais juste voir de plus en plus de morts rejoindre mon royaume de l'autre monde. Visiblement, vous avez fait de l'excellent travail depuis toutes ces années. Et donc, je suis venu le terminer maintenant qu'il ne reste plus grand-chose ? Ce sont eux les derniers remparts de ce monde ? Ca n'a pas l'air d'être grand-chose. » _murmura la jeune femme avant de déployer ses ailes noires aux pointes bleues. Elle s'envola, observant la situation alors que les combats ne s'arrêtaient pas malgré son apparition. Arceus la regarda, remarquant le changement de couleurs chez la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle ne lui connaissait pas … une telle apparence._

« Arceus, vous vous occupez de Mistria et ses amies tandis que je me charge de tous les membres de l'Ultime Elément ? Je pense que ça peut aller comme marché non ? »

_Comme marché ? Pour qui est-ce que cette légendaire se prenait-elle ? Néanmoins, se partager le travail n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Hélys morte, une nouvelle personne l'aidait._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Des paroles mortelles

**Chapitre 6 : Des paroles mortelles**

« Comment est-ce que l'on doit faire ? » _demanda Sarila calmement._

« C'est pourtant simple. On va venir s'occuper de Gérine. On devrait pouvoir tenir quand même contre elle, Sarila. » _déclara Perrine, ses neuf queues de Feunard battant dans les airs comme pour montrer son excitation. Elle ne semblait nullement effrayée par Gerine et avant même que Sarila ne donne sa réponse, elle était déjà partie en direction de Gérine. Des flammes volèrent dans tous les sens, la Feunard n'hésitant pas à utiliser tous les moyens pour blesser la dragonne qui ne fit que bouger de gauche à droite pour les éviter._

« On dirait qu'il y a quelques personnes un peu plus … puissantes que prévu. N'êtes-vous pas en partie insufflées par la puissance de Mistria ? Cela me semble logique … pour que vous soyez un peu différentes des autres, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Gerine planta sa main dans le sol, en retirant de nombreuses racines qui s'étaient rapprochées d'elle. D'un coup sec, elle tira tandis que tout le corps de Sarila percuta violemment le sol. Perrine se tourna vers elle, criant de rage :_

« Enlève tes lianes et rapproche-toi ! Ca ne sert à rien de la combattre à distance ! »

« Au corps à corps non plus, d'ailleurs. » _continua Gerine, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de Perrine. De nombreux rochers se soulevèrent, la Feunard émettant un grognement de colère avant de faire quelques sauts pour éviter les rochers. Néanmoins, l'un d'entre eux vint entailler la joue de la Feunard, celle-ci grognant en passant une main sur sa blessure. Sarila arriva à ses côtés, lui demandant si elle n'était pas sévèrement blessée._

« Ce n'est pas le plus important ! Où est-ce qu'elle est maintenant ? Je ne le vois plus ! »

_Hein ? Que … Elle non plus ! Où est-ce cette femme était partie ? Mistria et les autres regardèrent autour d'elles tandis que les combats continuaient de faire rage. Puis soudainement, des hurlements se firent entendre avant qu'une ligne de sang sur plusieurs mètres se dessine au sol. Des corps découpés en deux s'écroulèrent les uns après les autres alors que Gérine murmurait :_

« Si vous voulez m'attraper … Il faudra me voir … Si vous voulez les protéger … Il faudra parer mes coups … Mais pour cela, il faudra savoir où je me trouve. »

_Léty et Lito n'avaient rien pu faire, complètement désemparés par cette attaque alors que Gérine disparaissait à nouveau devant leurs yeux. Comment protéger des personnes si ce n'était pas les bonnes ? COMMENT ? Ce fut Perrine qui leur hurla :_

« NE VOUS EN FAITES PAS ! Réunissez-les tous pour qu'ils puissent être protégés ! Ceux qui sont le plus blessés n'ont qu'à partir de la montagne ! Léty ! Lito ! Téléportez-les tous pour qu'ils soient réunis ! Mais en même temps, évitez de faire que Gérine ne les tues tous en même temps ! On doit protéger les membres du culte d'Arceus ! »

« Au sacrifice de la tienne ? » _murmura la voix de Gérine derrière elle, des lianes venant l'entourer pour la tirer en arrière bien que l'attaque la toucha. Une vilaine entaille au niveau du ventre apparue, la jeune femme aux attributs de Feunard poussant un petit cri de douleur._

_Pendant ce temps, Mistria, Crusaé et Metsubi avaient autre chose dont elles devaient s'occuper. Oh oui … Une autre personne qui ne semblait guère vouloir attendre plus longtemps pour combattre. Une entité au-dessus des autres qui se trouvait face à elles._

« Trois contre une ? Même si le nombre joue en votre faveur, la puissance qui émane de mon corps est bien supérieure à vous trois réunies. »

« Si la puissance régissait tout depuis le début, il y aurait longtemps que tu aurais réduit ce monde en poussières. Or … Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a pas que cela. Tu ferais mieux de faire attention, tu risquerais d'être surprise et pas du bon côté. » rétorqua Mistria, murmurant à Crusaé et Metsubi de faire attention. Arceus allait sans dou …

« Doute attaquer tout de suite ? C'est le cas, Mistria. »

_QUOI ?! Elle était déjà en face des trois femmes, se trouvant à quelques centimètres d'elles alors que des sphères de couleur noires sortaient et grandissaient à partir de ses mains. Des sphères ténébreuses ? Elle n'hésitait pas à montrer de qui elle voulait se débarrasser tout de suite hein ? Tssss ! Mistria se téléporta, évitant les sphères alors que Crusaé et Metsubi ne reculaient devant rien. Non … Elles étaient en train de se faire blesser mais contre-attaquaient aussitôt bien que leurs différentes attaques semblaient inutiles._

« Qu'est-ce que je suis … à toujours vouloir éviter les blessures ? Si ça n'avait pas été le cas … Peut-être que Gégé ne serait pas mort. Imbécile que je suis. » _chuchota Mistria à elle-même, se téléportant une nouvelle fois pour arriver dans les airs, juste au-dessus d'Arceus. Ss yeux devinrent roses avant qu'une forte pression ne se fasse sur la déesse. Bien que le sol se creusait et se désagrégeait autour d'elle, Arceus leva tout simplement la tête vers elle._

« Et bien ? Une poussée de courage ? Dommage … Mais reviens donc atterrir … MAINTENANT ! » _s'écria Arceus._

_La main dirigée vers Mistria, Arceus la força à percuter avec puissance le sol avant de se servir d'elle comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Metsubi et Crusaé furent renvoyées au sol, Mistria bloquant le contrôle psychique tout en haletant. Arceus resta neutre, faisant un simple sourire inexpressif avant de dire :_

« Vous êtes impuissantes … totalement impuissantes et sous mon contrôle. »

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Ce n'est pas encore terminé. Tant que nous sommes debout … Tant que l'Ultime Elément existe encore, nous ne sommes pas terminées ! » _cria Metsubi en se relevant, fatiguée par l'effort bien que le combat avait été unilatéral._

« Hum ? Si il suffit simplement que vous soyez debout pour espérer … Je n'ai alors qu'à vous briser les jambes … ou à vous les faucher définitivement. »

« Qu'est-ce que … ça veut dire ? » _souffla Crusaé alors que tout un pan de la montagne était en train de se désagréger puis de se réunir pour prendre la forme d'une unique … faux entièrement faite de pierre ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire avec ça ? Essayer de les couper en deux ? Elles allaient tout simplement finir écrabouillées ! Hors de question de la laisser faire ! Mais … Mais … Elles ne pouvaient plus bouger … ou être capables de s'enfuir. Tous et toutes étaient dans un bien triste état. L'Ultime Elément était en train de perdre ses membres, le culte d'Arceus continuant de les tuer avec l'aide de Gérine malgré tout ce que faisait Perrine, Sarila et les deux éons légendaires._

_Finalement, les nuages réapparurent dans le ciel … De grands nuages noirs, de l'électricité semblant s'y trouver en grosse quantité à l'intérieur d'eux. Néanmoins, ils ne furent guère crées par Arceus, la femme aux cheveux d'argent levant la tête d'un air peu étonné._

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Gérine … Ce n'est pas toi la responsable ? »

« Arceus … Je tiens toujours mes promesses … » _murmura une voix provenant du ciel._

« Tes promesses ? » _demanda la déesse, ses souvenirs revenant à toute allure. Une femme … Une unique femme lui avait fait une promesse._

« Luculos est mort … Tu as tué Luculos … Tu en payeras le prix. Je ne te pardonnerai pas pour ce geste que tu as commis. »

_Un éclair tomba au sol, foudroyant plusieurs membres du culte puis un nouveau, et encore un … C'était une véritable pluie électrique qui s'abattait sur le terrain … Puis finalement, un éclair, comme doué de vie, quitta les nuages pour tournoyer et arriver jusqu'à Gérine. Celle-ci fut violemment emportée en arrière, s'enfonçant plusieurs mètres dans le sol._

« Tsss … Toujours aussi violente visiblement. » _murmura Gérine alors que l'éclair continuait son acte, la traînant sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à la projeter en arrière. Finalement, lorsque l'éclair s'arrêta de bouger, il fut possible de voir qui était réellement derrière tout cela … et qui avait surtout mis à mal Gérine._

_La femme avait de longs cheveux noirs, une robe couleur ébène qui laissait ses épaules nues. Elle portait au niveau du cou un petit collier de tissu noir lui aussi. Enfin des gants en tissu couleur onyx protégeaient ses deux mains. Le petit détail qui permettait de deviner qui était cette personne fut ce qu'elle portait dans ses cheveux. En forme de croix, quatre morceaux de tissu aux bouts pointus étaient présents … bien qu'ils étaient noirs. La femme se tourna vers Mistria, Crusaé et Metsubi. Ses deux yeux améthyste les observèrent avec douceur._

« Surprises … les enfants ? Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela … Ca ne me plaît guère … de m'être faite guérir de mon strabisme par ce procédé. C'était mon imperfection et j'aimais ce que j'étais … Mais il s'avère que des fois, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de corriger ce que nous étions. Dommage … Mais maintenant … »

« Madame … Taliki ? » _murmura faiblement Metsubi, encore un peu sous le choc._

« C'est exact, Metsubi. C'est moi. Je l'avais promis à mon fils … Je vous l'avais promis … Je l'avais annoncé à Arceus qu'on ne pouvait pas me tuer comme cela … Ainsi … Mon petit bout est finalement mort, n'est-ce pas ? » _demanda Taliki avec une pointe de tristesse._

« Il n'a rien pu faire … Pardon, nous n'avons pas pu le défendre. Si seulement nous avions su plus tôt qu'il était la réelle cible d'Arceus. Et dire que … les enfants qu'il … C'est trop dur ! Et puis, il y a aussi … Il y a aussi … » _dit Crusaé avant de bafouiller, regardant Metsubi. Il y avait tellement d'autres choses pour lesquelles elles avaient besoin de se faire pardonner. Taliki passe une main sur ses yeux, ne pouvant éviter néanmoins les larmes qui s'en écoulèrent. Elle chuchota avec tendresse :_

« Ca ne fait rien … Vous n'êtes responsables en rien. Luculos a toujours aimé cette femme. Il voulait vous rendre heureuses … mais il savait la vérité depuis le début à vos sujets. Il se disait bien que depuis le départ … Non, je ne le dirai pas car vous ne pensez pas ainsi de sa part. Maintenant que je suis revenue … Il est temps pour moi de faire le ménage. »

_Dès qu'elle termina de parler, son corps disparu, reprenant la forme d'un arc électrique qui alla tout simplement travers tous les membres du culte d'Arceus, les tuant sur le coup. Bientôt, il ne restait plus rien d'eux, simplement des cadavres sur toute la zone. Même si elle ne s'exprimait pas, le regard qu'elle posa à Léty et Lito était clair : qu'ils prennent les blessés et les mettent en sécurité. Gérine était toujours couchée au sol, son corps meurtri et blessé bien que nullement en danger de mort. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres au contraire d'Arceus qui émit un long grognement animal, murmurant :_

« Comment … se fait-il que tu sois vivante ? Seule Gérine en est capable ! »

« Une mesure de précaution de la part de l'ancienne Arceus. Dans le pire des cas, je devais devenir parfaite pour pouvoir éliminer tes tentatives … si tu arrivais un jour à mettre la main sur les plaques qui composent tes pouvoirs. Néanmoins, vois-tu, ce n'est pas par obligation qu'aujourd'hui, je vais te tuer. Je pense même que je suis comme la majorité des personnes ici présentes. Tu nous as retiré quelqu'un de très précieux ... Et je suis plus désireuse de me venger que de chercher tout simplement à te tuer comme l'aurait voulu l'ancienne Arceus. »

« Parfaite, tu dis ? PARFAITE ? NOUS ALLONS VOIR CA ! »

_Comme enragée par le retour de Taliki, Arceus se téléporta pour arriver à son niveau, prête à utiliser les pouvoirs issus de ses plaques pour éliminer définitivement la femme aux yeux améthyste. Néanmoins, celle-ci posa une main au niveau de sa poitrine, la projetant en arrière avant que des arcs de foudre foncent vers Arceus, l'électrocutant de toutes parts. Même après l'attaque, de l'électricité statique était présente autour d'Arceus._

« Parfaite … Parfaite … Quelle blague. Cette chienne d'Arceus … Depuis le début … Depuis le début, elle met des bâtons dans les roues ! Séparer mon existence en plusieurs parties, me retirer mes pouvoirs pour les insuffler dans une pitoyable âme humaine que j'ai prise plaisir à dévorer … Et maintenant ça … JUSQU'A OU VA-T-ELLE SE METTRE EN TRAVERS DE MON CHEMIN APRES SA DISPARITION ?! »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle Arceus voit le jour … Une Arceus qui comprendra la nature humaine et ce monde … Ce qui est loin d'être ton cas. » _répondit Taliki avec neutralité._

« Ah ? La nature humaine … Cette forme humaine … Oui … Je suis la véritable déesse de ce monde ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un corps humain ! »

_Hum ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de … Qu'est-ce que ? Tout le corps d'Arceus commença se boursoufler, grandissant et se modifiant. La femme se retrouva à quatre pattes, tout son corps se recouvrant d'une épaisse fourrure blanche. Deux ailes de plumes blanches apparurent dans son dos alors qu'une longue queue écailleuse comme ses jambes venait taper le sol. Elle n'avait plus rien d'humain … Non … Elle ressemblait à un équidé volant._


	7. Chapitre 7 : P,T,A,P

**Chapitre 7 : Perfection, trahison, annihilation et protection**

« Petit cours pour Crusaé, Metsubi, Perrine et Sarila … Voilà à quoi ressemblait un pokémon auparavant … avant d'avoir une forme humaine. Du moins … Arceus ne ressemblait guère exactement à cela. Je ne lui connaissais pas d'ailes. »

« Comment étais-tu auparavant, Mistria ? » _demanda Metsubi, cherchant à avoir une conversation pour ne pas regarder Arceus … et sa nouvelle forme._

« Oh … Si tu savais … Il n'y avait pas de quoi réellement pavoiser si tu veux tout savoir. De toute façon, comment étaient les pokémons auparavant n'a aucune importance. C'est le présent qui compte … Et pour l'heure, nous avons un petit problème en face. »

« Ah … Ces pouvoirs … Ces pouvoirs que tu as gardé depuis tellement d'années, Taliki. Quel est ton sentiment en voyant que tout ce que tu as fait est devenu inutile ? Quel est ton sentiment en apprenant que j'ai dévoré l'âme de Luculos ? Qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui ? J'ai pris un malin plaisir à voir la souffrance se peindre sur leurs visages lorsque je l'ai tout simplement explosé. Chaque parcelle de chair, de peau, de muscles qui fut réduite à néant. Ah … Quel bonheur indescriptible. » _murmura Arceus bien que sa voix porta en direction de tout l'Ultime Elément et ses membres._

« Si tu cherches à m'énerver, tu n'y arriveras pas Arceus. Ma seule raison actuelle est de te détruire et de permettre à Crusaé de reprendre la place qui lui est dû … Une nouvelle Arceus verra le jour …et ce monde retrouvera la splendeur qu'il a perdu ta folie. _» annonça Taliki avec calme et sérénité, un sourire aux lèvres._ « De toute façon, malgré ta forme animale, penses-tu réellement être capable de me battre ? »

« Tu es bien trop prétentieuse pour une créature qui se croit parfaite parce que l'ancienne Arceus lui a permis de revenir sous une nouvelle forme. JE suis la perfection incarnée. JE possède tous les pouvoirs de l'ancienne déesse. JE suis au-dessus de tous et de toutes. Je vais vous en faire une démonstration. »

_Une démonstration ? Taliki murmura aux femmes de faire attention. On ne pouvait jamais prévoir ce que cette créature allait faire. Et par mesure de précaution, elle se préparait déjà à protéger les autres. L'équidé tapa du sabot plusieurs fois sur le sol, les morceaux de métal dorés qui ornaient sa tête commençant à luire. Arceus ouvrit sa gueule, un cri strident se faisant entendre, balayant tout sur son passage comme le ferait une vague de son surpuissante. De nombreux rochers furent réduits en morceaux tandis que Léty et Lito se retrouvèrent en sang, les deux mains tendues en avant. Contrairement à ce qui aurait pu se passer, aucun membre de l'Ultime Elément n'avait été touché, seuls les deux éons légendaires furent dans un triste état. Léty murmura mentalement à Mistria :_

« Pardon … Mais … C'était vraiment … trop … puissant … Nous ne pouvons plus rien protéger … cette fois. Mais au moins, ils sont saufs, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Reposez-vous, Léty, Lito. Jusqu'au bout, vous n'avez pas combattus. Je suis sûre que Luculos serait heureux de voir que vous êtes restés jusqu'au bout attachés à vos principes. Oh oui … Mes félicitations, tous les deux. » _annonça Mistria, fermant les yeux, tendant la main vers eux. Elle les téléporta en arrière, auprès de Perrine et Sarila, demandant aux deux femmes de faire attention aux deux éons légendaires._

_Le cheval ailé, représentation de la déesse Arceus, semblait légèrement en colère par la non-réussite de son attaque. Grattant le sol avec férocité, il se tourna vers Gérine qui était toujours couchée au sol, un sourire aux lèvres._

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Gérine ? Tu ne me sembles guère inapte au combat ! Lève-toi dès maintenant viens éliminer ces petits insectes ! »

« Bon … Bon … Vraiment … Si on m'y force, hein ? » _murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux rubis, se redressant comme si de rien n'était. Elle poussa un profond soupir, se dirigeant vers Taliki à toute allure. _« Désolée, je n'ai rien personnellement contre toi, mais il faut comprendre que dans le fond … J'ai des petites choses à accomplir. »

« Je sais parfaitement ce que tu as à accomplir, Gérine. » _répondit Taliki, croisant les bras sans se préparer à réceptionner l'attaque de la femme qui fonçait vers elle. Crusaé et Metsubi se préparèrent à lui barrer le passage mais Taliki murmura : _« Laissez-la faire … Je vois parfaitement l'idée qu'elle a en tête, cette idiote. »

« Tssss … Tu es vraiment énervante, tu sais, Taliki ? A toujours être si « parfaite » comme vous n'arrêtez pas de me rabâcher les oreilles dessus ! Est-ce que tu es au moins prête ? »

« Je n'attendais que ton « réveil » pour cela. » _annonça calmement Taliki alors que lorsque Gérine fut à sa hauteur, elle se retourna pour faire face à Arceus. Les deux femmes ouvrirent la bouche, un souffle violet sortant de celle-ci, fusionnant en une unique rafale qui vint engloutir dans sa globalité la déesse sous sa forme équidé._

« Gérine … Je veux une explication dès maintenant. » _murmura le cheval ailé sous les flammes, celles-ci continuant de brûler et de subsister bien que les secondes s'écoulaient._

« Oh … C'est pas vraiment difficile. Il paraîtrait que dès le départ, selon l'ancienne Arceus, j'étais une renégate … Toujours à vouloir m'opposer à son statut de déesse … Enfin, bien que ça ne soit pas totalement faux, ce n'était pas non plus totalement vrai, il faut le reconnaître. Dans l'idée même … Je suis plutôt du genre à toujours vouloir m'opposer aux puissants. Et puis, une renégate est bien une personne qui renie complètement sa religion ou son culte non ? Enfin, d'un point de vue personnel … Il s'avère que je suis un peu lasse de ce jeu. Tu te prétends réellement parfaite et tu as encore besoin de moi, Arceus ? Tu as toujours eut besoin d'autrui depuis le départ. Tu n'as jamais réussi à te débrouiller seule. »

« Est-ce tout simplement ce que tu as à dire ? » _demanda Arceus, les flammes se réduisant au fur et à mesure alors que Gérine reprenait en haussant les épaules :_

« Il y a aussi le fait que tu veuilles tuer tout ce petit monde. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je régis un peu le monde des morts, n'est-ce pas ? Ca m'embêterait d'avoir un problème de surpopulation. C'est bien beau de vouloir se débarrasser de tout le monde mais tu n'as l'air de penser qu'à ta petite personne. C'est bien une mentalité abjecte, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et si je réduisais à néant toutes les âmes de ces personnes qui décéderaient par cette éradication de cette planète ? » _annonça Arceus, les flammes disparaissant complètement. Gérine et Taliki eurent un petit sourire dépité. Le souffle de flammes issues des dragons n'avait eu presque aucun effet. Un peu de fourrure brûlée et encore …_

« Tu n'essayerais pas de m'acheter pour que je revienne de ton côté ? Sincèrement, Arceus, tu ne te trouves pas un peu pitoyable sur ce coup ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que dès l'instant où je vais te rejoindre, tu n'hésiteras pas à me tuer définitivement. Je ne suis pas stupide hein ? La petite leçon avec Hélys est quand même bien ancrée dans ma tête. »

« Je dois donc dorénavant te considérer comme une ennemie. Soit … De toute façon, il n'y avait pas de place dans mon monde pour une créature imparfaite comme toi. »

_Bien qu'elle ne semble guère le montrer, Arceus était relativement en colère. La dernière personne qui avait été de son côté venait de passer à l'ennemi. Quoi de plus rageant que cela ? L'équidé gratte le sol à nouveau de ses sabots, murmurant :_

« Puisqu'il en est ainsi … Je ne vais plus chercher à vous éliminer tout simplement … Je vais balayer cette montagne de ce monde … avant que ce dernier ne vienne la rejoindre. »

_Le cheval ailé lévita au-dessus du sol, plusieurs membres de l'Ultime Elément commençant à l'attaquer alors que le groupe de Mistria restait inactif sur le moment. Qu'est-ce que … Ces imbéciles ! Ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre Arceus ! Malgré leurs blessures et les nombreuses morts, ils voulaient continuer à se battre ?_

« Je crois qu'il y a une leçon à apprendre tout ça. Ne jamais abandonner la bataille avant que le combat ne soit terminé par la mort de l'un des deux camps ! » _s'écria Crusaé, lévitant elle aussi au-dessus du sol avant de se diriger vers Arceus. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Metsubi, celle-ci lui faisant un petit sourire tendre. Elle ne comptait pas partir sans elle quand même ? Elles ne tardèrent pas à être accompagnées par Taliki et Gérine ainsi que Mistria. Les autres personnes étant blessées, elles ne pouvaient guère les aider._

« Est-ce que l'on doit … te considérer comme une alliée, Gérine ? » _demanda Crusaé._

« Pas le moins du monde. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai envie que cette folle disparaisse que je vais faire copain-copine avec vous toutes hein ? »

« Merci bien … Car tu ne l'aurais pas été de mon côté. Je ne peux pas te pardonner pour ce que tu as fait à Omera et donc indirectement à Luculos. »

« Oh tout de suite, tu rappelles les mauvais souvenirs. Faisons plutôt un pacte de non-agression, n'est-ce pas ? On ne se tape pas dessus pour l'heure. Quant à Omera, je garde son âme bien au chaud dans mon royaume. Quand même … Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle se rebelle … Dire que je suis habituée à ce que ça soit moi qui se rebelle. »

« … … … Tu es vraiment bizarre comme femme. » _rétorqua Metsubi, répondant à la place de Crusaé qui avait tout simplement préféré se taire._

« Ou plutôt, je suis une femme complexe, je préfère. Mais cessons de parler et arrêtons là avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise. Si son jugement s'abat sur la montagne, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau ! » _s'écria Gérine, accélérant son avancée vers l'équidé volant._

_Celui-ci était dans les airs, sa queue commençant à luire alors qu'un magnifique halo entourait toute la créature. Un rayon sortit de la queue, fonçant vers le ciel, celui-ci semblant se briser … pour dévoiler un stupéfiant paysage. Les étoiles … La nuit … Comme si le soleil n'avait jamais existé, le ciel était parcouru par de nombreuses lumières provenant de toute la galaxie._

« Je crois que c'est trop tard. » _reprit Gérine en s'arrêtant._ « Vous feriez mieux de tous vous mettre à couvert. Je ne crois pas qu'on aura de seconde chance cette fois. »

« Jéwaly ! Perrine, Sarila, Léty et Lito ! On ne peut pas les laisser sans défense ! » _hurla Crusaé, rapidement rejointe par Metsubi :_

« LES ENFANTS ! IL FAUT QU'ON AILLE LES PROTEGER ! »

« Que mon jugement s'abatte sur cette planète. Qu'il balaie ceux qui s'opposent à moi et réduise à néant les êtres qui un jour, ont osé se trouver en travers de mon chemin. »

_Comme si une pluie d'étoiles venait atterrir sur ce monde, de nombreux objets stellaires commencèrent à descendre du ciel pour effacer définitivement cette montagne. Les uns après les autres, les objets provenant des cieux percutèrent la montagne, l'équidé observant son attaque en hennissant. Voilà … C'était exactement cela qu'il fallait faire … Ne pas perdre de temps à choisir qui tuer en premier … autant tous les effacer._

« Q… Quoi … Quoi encore ? QUOI ENCORE ? » _hurla Arceus en remarquant que son attaque n'avait eu aucun effet sur la montagne et les nombreuses personnes présentes dessus._

« Détruire ce monde … reviendrait à détruite cette ville. » _chuchota une voix masculine._

« Détruite cette ville … reviendrait à tuer notre famille. » _murmura une voix féminine._

« Tuer notre famille … reviendrait à briser ce pour quoi nous vivons depuis toutes ces années. » _souffla une seconde voix masculine._

« Arceus. Nous n'avons jamais voulu nous mêler de cette querelle stupide entre tes deux personnalités. Depuis le début, nous vivons dans ce monde pour y passer des jours paisibles et heureux. Si tu décides de détruire tout ce que nous avons fait depuis le début … Alors, nous nous opposerons à toi. » _termina une autre voix masculine mais bien plus forte que les trois autres. Un dôme … Un dôme fissuré était apparu tout autour de la montagne. Fait de glace, de métal et de pierre, il semblait être soutenu par une personne en son milieu. Une personne aux cheveux blancs portant un pull de laine de couleur rose._

« Regan … Qu'est-ce que … Euh … Dis-moi … Ce pull … » _commença à balbutier Crusaé, plus étonnée de le voir présent avec ses trois enfants qu'heureuse._

« Ce pull a été fait par la femme que j'aime. Je n'ai nul honte de le porter. Au lieu de parler, il vaudrait mieux que vous en terminiez avec cette créature dès maintenant. Moi et mes enfants, nous nous chargeons de protéger cette montagne et ce monde de la destruction causée par Arceus. A vous … d'accomplir le reste. »

_Des renforts … Encore des renforts et pas des moindres. Qu'importe les raisons qui poussaient ces personnes à les rejoindre, elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier d'avoir de l'aide. Ce qui était tout le contraire d'Arceus, un puissant hennissement de colère se faisant entendre, le cheval se cabrant de rage avant de s'illuminer sur plusieurs parties. Elle en avait assez._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Au plus profond de son être

**Chapitre 8 : Au plus profond de son être**

« Assez … Assez … ASSEZ … ASSEZ … ASSEZ ! QUI D'AUTRE S'INTERPOSERA ?! »

« Ceux qui ne voudront guère que ce monde soit détruit. » _murmura Mistria calmement, évitant de sourire en entendant les paroles énervées d'Arceus._

« Que les quatre golems s'interposent eux aussi … Ça ne me gêne pas … Non … Je vais tous vous effacer … Je vais tous vous éradiquer ! Ces golems disparaitront avec vous … Tout disparaîtra sans même laisser de trace ! Je vais me charger de ça ! »

_Tout son corps commença à s'illuminer fortement, en de nombreux points avant qu'elle n'ouvre la gueule. Un souffle de feu de plusieurs mètres en sortit, l'équidé criant :_

« Que mes flammes consument votre chair ! Que vos âmes soient purifiées par le feu céleste ! Que vos corps deviennent cendres pour faire renaître cette planète ! »

_Mais il n'allait pas s'arrêter là ! LOIN DE LA ! Une fine pluie commença à s'abattre, ne semblant guère éteindre les flammes crées auparavant. La pluie devient grêle, les morceaux de glace tombant de plus en plus rapidement et violemment sur la place._

« Que le froid brise vos os ! Que cette tempête de neige balaie vos espoirs ! Mon cœur est de glace ! » _hurla l'équidé, semblant bien motivé à utiliser tout ce qu'il pouvait pour emmener ses adversaires à la mort._

_D'ailleurs, la pluie de grêle, malgré ce qu'Arceus venait de faire, était tout simplement inefficace, n'arrivant guère à passer le dôme translucide et pourtant fait de trois matériaux. Les golems continuaient de protéger la montagne et les personnes combattant à l'intérieur. Quant au souffle de flammes, Perrine s'était interposée, le prenant de plein fouet bien que son corps, malgré sa résistance aux flammes, commençait à brûler un peu. Elle n'attendit pas avant de répliquer par ses propres flammes, bien plus puissantes grâce au souffle de feu qu'elle venait de recevoir quelques secondes auparavant._

« Vous me lassez … Vous ne pourrez guère vous mettre à mon niveau dorénavant ! »

_Des trombes d'eau apparurent devant le cheval ailé, éteignant les flammes de Perrine avant de foncer vers elle. Néanmoins, Sarila se positionna devant la Feunard, créant un bouclier végétal avec ses lianes. Mais l'eau se gela subitement, le bouclier végétal se brisant en mille morceaux avant qu'un gigantesque dard ne passe entre les morceaux, se plantant dans le ventre de Sarila. La jeune femme se retint de pousser un cri de douleur.  
><em>

« Les insectes, les rochers, les plantes, les éléments, je domine tout et je contrôle tout. Vous ne pouvez pas lutter contre le monde qui vous entoure. »

« Et si tu me permettais d'en douter ? » _annonça Taliki, ses cheveux noirs flottant légèrement alors qu'elle se tournait vers Gérine et Metsubi :_ « Gérine … Tu sais ce qu'i faire. Metsubi, tu peux m'imiter s'il te plaît ? »

« Permettez … nous d'essayer … » _commença à dire Léty et Lito, sentant que la prochaine attaque de Taliki pouvait leur correspondre. Néanmoins, Taliki coupa les deux personnes._

« Respectez la volonté de Luculos jusqu'au bout … Veuillez ne jamais blesser personne. »

« Mais … Mais … Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour dire ça, Taliki ! Même si … Nous n'avons jamais voulu utiliser nos pouvoirs pour cela … Luculos aurait vraiment … »

« Léty ? Est-ce que tu penses que Luculos serait heureux de savoir que tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs pour faire souffrir autrui ? Toi et ton frère étiez les seules personnes avec qui il pouvait espérer … obtenir la paix et le calme qu'il désirait tant. Je suis sûr qu'il espérait continuer de vous voir après tout ceci … Une vie normale et paisible … »

_Léty et Litos se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard. Ils savaient parfaitement que Taliki avait raison. Luculos n'aurait jamais désiré une telle chose venant de leur part. Et déjà, ils étaient blessés assez salement alors … Il valait mieux … ne rien faire du tout. Metsubi et Gérine se placèrent à côté de Taliki, les trois femmes levant la main droite en l'air avant que le dôme ne s'ouvre. Les golems avaient parfaitement compris ce qui allait se passer. Plusieurs météores commencèrent à tomber des cieux, venant en direction d'Arceus alors que tout son corps s'illumina, une carapace de métal venant complètement recouvrir le cheval ailé. Les météores réduisirent à néant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'Arceus sans que cela n'affecte la déesse._

_En réponse à cela, d'autres météores tombèrent des cieux avant même que le dôme de protection ne se referme. Les golems avaient été trop lents à réagir et cela allait coûter cher, très cher au groupe qui affrontait Arceus. Pourtant, ce fut Metsubi qui s'envola, ses griffes apparaissant à la place de ses mains. Elle frappa les météores les uns après les autres, une partie de ses vêtements se déchirant en même temps qu'apparaissait de nombreuses blessures. Crusaé cria à la jeune femme d'arrêter cela mais Taliki et Gérine vinrent épauler Metsubi._

_Résultat de cette contre-attaque ? Metsubi était plus que blessée, Gérine avait de nombreuses marques sur son corps et même Taliki, malgré son retour, montrait quelques signes de fatigue. Il ne restait plus que Mistria et Crusaé qui étaient capables de se battre correctement et encore … Mistria avait été attaquée bien avant qu'Arceus ne prenne sa nouvelle forme._

« Oh … Crusaé viens … donc ici … avec Mistria Je vais en profiter pour vous briser les membres, un par un … avant de vous dévorer toutes les deux. En plus de revenir à ce que je fus auparavant … Je vais absorber les pouvoirs de Mistria. Oui … »

_Oui ! C'était exactement ça ! L'équidé poussa un puissant hennissement, galopant à toute allure. Sur son chemin, il ne se priva pas pour faire briller son corps en de nombreux points, différentes attaques élémentaires fusant dans tous les sens. Que cela soit des sphères de poison, des lames métalliques ou tout simplement des rochers qui flottaient grâce à la puissance psychique, Arceus balayait tout sur son passage. _

« Crusaé ! MET-TOI DERRIERE MOI ! » _cria Mistria, n'hésitant pas à téléporter la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains derrière elle, à plusieurs mètres de distance. Ca ne servait à rien … A cause de ses plaques … Arceus était tout simplement invincible ! Le cheval ailé qui était bien plus grand qu'elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres. Baissant la tête, Arceus souffla :_

« Je lis si facilement en toi, Mistria … Tu ne voudrais pas abandonner … Tu veux tellement venger ton fils … Mais tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est plus possible. Tu as mené une lutte perdue d'avance, emmenant à la mort tous ceux qui t'entourent. Pour quelqu'un qui voulait protéger ce monde, tu t'es particulièrement raté. »

_Avec vivacité, le cheval se retourna, donnant tout simplement un coup de sabot dans la tête de Mistria, celle-ci volant en arrière, le front en sang. Avec une grande difficulté, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses se releva, Crusaé bafouillant quelques paroles. Elle devait les aider mais … mais … AHHHH ! Son bras droit fit demi-tour sur lui-même, se craquant et se brisant comme si de rien n'était. Arceus restait immobile, tout son corps parcouru de nombreux points lumineux. La jeune femme à la robe blanche tremblait un peu alors qu'Arceus disait :_

« Comme Luculos, il est temps pour toi de devenir une partie de mon corps. Tu vas disparaître et être engloutie … Mais je vais te faire autant souffrir que Luculos … »

_Hum ? Son contrôle mental s'arrêta subitement avant qu'elle ne s'envole. Quelque chose de bizarre se passait avec son corps. Ce n'était pas normal. S'éloignant de tous et de toutes, son corps continua de s'illuminer avant que toute la partie supérieure de celle-ci se modifie. Peu à peu … La chevelure argentée d'Arceus revint, ainsi que son visage et son torse. Poitrine mise à nue, la créature avait tout maintenant d'une centauresse._

« Hum ? L'abus de ces plaques semble donner quelques effets secondaires à mon corps mais qu'importe, ce n'est guère aberrant … Non … Cela est même spécial … J'ai transcendé l'humanité et les pokémons. Je suis une nouvelle forme de vie. Je vais vous montrer alors comment je vais vous éliminer … Le jugement s'abattra sur vous … »

_Tendant les deux mains, la femme aux cheveux gris fit apparaître un arc de métal blanc, le bandant. Une flèche se forma, accumulation d'une puissance divine. Elle brandit l'arc en direction de Taliki, première des cibles dont elle comptait se débarrasser. Mistria ne perdrait rien pour attendre de toute façon._

« Veuillez retourner au néant … Vous ne retrouverez jamais une nouvelle vie. »

_L'arc se détendit en même temps que la flèche disparaissait. Le haut du corps d'Arceus s'écroula au sol, la centauresse gémissant de douleur, tentant de se redresser. Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? SON CORPS ! Son corps ne lui obéissait plus !_

« Encore … Encore une de vos pitoyables techniques ! Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?! MISTRIA ! TALIKI ! QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ? »

« Nous ne sommes en rien responsables de cela. » _murmura Taliki avec calme, observant le corps d'Arceus, les nombreux points lumineux se dirigeant vers son dos._

« FOUTAISES ! Qu'avez-vous fait ? PARLEZ ! » _hurla Arceus._

« Je suis l'unique personne qui est la cause de ta souffrance, Arceus. » _chuchota doucement une voix qui fit trembler la centauresse mais aussi toutes les personnes présentes. C'était une voix masculine, chaleureuse mais en même temps assez triste. Derrière la partie humaine d'Arceus, une autre forme sortit du dos de la partie chevaline. Une forme qui se dessina sous les traits d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, laissant paraître deux pupilles de couleur rubis. Mais comme Arceus, il n'avait que le haut du corps qui était humain. Sur son torse, plusieurs marques apparurent à son tour._

« Mes pouvoirs … Mes pouvoirs … TU ES ENCORE LA ?! »

« Dévorer mon âme … Tu as dévoré mon âme pour installer le désespoir dans leurs cœurs … mais un poison dans le tien. C'est cela qui sonnera ton glas, Arceus. »

« ASSEZ ! RETIRE-TOI DE MON CORPS ! RETIRE-TOI ! »

_Elle s'était retournée, ses deux mains venant serrer le cou de Luculos pour l'étrangler. Le jeune homme ne fit aucun mouvement, Arceus criant de rage avant de le griffer au niveau du visage. Pourtant, tout restait inaffecté. Tout était inefficace._

« Tu ne peux plus rien, Arceus … Tu es privée de tes pouvoirs. »

« ASSEZ ! PARS DE LA ! QUITTE MON CORPS ! »

_Elle tentait de se mouvoir mais elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus le contrôle de son propre corps. Elle ne pouvait même pas bouger ! Sauf … Sauf cette partie humaine ! Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre ! Et ces marques sur le torse de Luculos ? Qu'est-ce que … LES PLAQUES ! LES PLAQUES ETAIENT PRESENTES DANS SON CORPS !_

« Retire-les ! ELLES SONT A MOI ! JE LES POSSEDE ! »

« Lu … Luculos ? » _bafouilla faiblement Metsubi, le jeune homme tournant son visage vers elle, lui faisant un grand sourire. Crusaé murmura à son tour :_

« C'est bien toi ? Tu … Tu n'es pas mort ? »

« Tant que les plaques subsisteront … Je ne serais pas mort … Je suis très teigneux … et je m'accroche à la vie tant que je n'ai pas fini d'être utilisé … comme l'objet que je suis. » _répondit le jeune homme en émettant un petit rire amusé._

« TU … N'ES PAS UN OBJET ! » _hurla une voix plus forte que les autres, Taliki ayant pris la parole. Malgré son allure royale, ce fut elle qui avait versé les premières larmes._

« Ah … Je … Maman. Tu es encore vivante ? Je suis soulagé … tellement soulagé … tellement heureux même. Ah … Et je vois que Metsubi et Crusaé se sont enfin comprises. Il était temps … depuis toutes ces années. »

« PARDON LUCULOS ! PARDON ! » _hurlèrent les deux jeunes femmes en même temps._

« Hum ? Et pourquoi cela ? Je n'étais qu'un but à atteindre … Un unique but que j'ai décidé de vous offrir … Mais en échange, s'il vous plaît … Veuillez faire une unique chose pour moi … Ça sera ma dernière volonté … Détruisez ses plaques … Arceus ne pourra plus contenir ses pouvoirs et sera détruite elle aussi. Crusaé ... Tu pourras alors retrouver ta forme divine. Et moi, je serai enfin libre. »

_Détruire les plaques ? Détruire Arceus ? Mais cela voulait aussi dire … détruire ce qu'il était ? Et il … Il avait parfaitement compris depuis le début. Elle et Metsubi étaient deux idiotes, deux filles complètement stupides. Il avait … compris depuis le départ !_


	9. Chapitre 9 : UDFMR

**Chapitre 9 : Une destinée factice mais réelle**

« Je te forcerai à me lâcher, Luculos ! Quitte à ce que mes pouvoirs disparaissent pour un court laps de temps ! » _cria Arceus, l'une de ses mains tentant de se transformer en lame. Elle tenta de lui donner un coup dans les hanches, le jeune homme ne semblant pas réagir à la douleur. Il était en métal ou quoi ? Ce n'était pas normal ! Pas normal qu'il ne ressente rien du tout ! RIEN DE RIEN ! Et personne n'allait respecter sa décision ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Elle éclata de rire, comme amusée : _« Elles sont tellement inquiètes pour toi … Elles ne veulent pas que tu te sacrifies pour elles … Elles ne feront rien du … »

_Comme s'il venait de recevoir une flèche, le corps de Luculos pencha en arrière, une plaque sortant de son corps, se brisant en morceaux. Mistria avait ses yeux roses rivés sur lui et l'entité dont il était issu. Elle détourna un peu le regard quand il la remarqua. La jeune femme ne semblait pas à l'aise avec ce qu'elle venait de faire, Crusaé et Metsubi lui criant :_

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? MISTRIA ! Tu cherches vraiment à … »

« Accomplir ce qu'il désire, oui. Nous ne sommes pas sûres qu'il puisse tenir Arceus très longtemps … Et il faut attraper cette chance qu'il nous offre. Il nous l'a demandé … Vous ne voulez pas respecter sa volonté ? Il le … »

« Merci beaucoup Mistria. Merci de vouloir leur faire comprendre. Continuez … Tant que les dix-sept plaques ne seront pas détruites, elles pourront revenir si Arceus retrouve ses pouvoirs. Merci encore … Mistria. »

« Espèce d'idiot … Je vais monter sur les épaules de qui maintenant ? » _bafouilla la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, un sourire restant gravé sur le visage du jeune homme._

« Tu n'es pas un peu grande pour cela ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais une aussi jolie fille. »

« Oh, le joli cœur ! Si on me demande de te tuer, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne vais pas me priver ! » _s'écria une voix derrière l'équidé avachi sur le sol. Gérine fit son apparition, tout son corps semblant translucide avant qu'elle ne plante l'une de ses mains dans le corps de Luculos. L'une des lumières s'éteignit, Gérine retirant sa main en rigolant. _« Quand même, si on m'avait dit que j'irai briser les pouvoirs de la déesse … Je vais finir par croire que mon titre de renégate me correspond de mieux en mieux ! »

« Gérine … Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » _murmura doucement le jeune homme._ « Tu ne l'as fait pas souffrir … j'espère ? N'est-ce pas ? Répond moi … »

« Tsss … Une âme capable de me battre à mon propre jeu et douée de paroles ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais la dévorer ? Je ne suis pas du genre d'Arceus. Non … Elle est intéressante, plus qu'intéressante. Elle va bien si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. »

« Ah ! Tant mieux alors ! Tant mieux ! » _s'écria un peu Luculos, Arceus s'étant tue depuis plusieurs minutes, comme si elle réfléchissait à une solution pour s'en sortir. Gérine fit un saut en arrière, un souffle de feu venant recouvrir le jeune homme avant que des lianes ne se réunissent en un pieu végétal pour se planter dans son corps. Deux nouvelles plaques furent brisées alors que Perrine et Sarila, malgré leurs blessures venaient de s'en prendre à lui. Ah … Cela en faisait déjà quatre … Plus que treize._

« Tsss … Me forcer à faire une telle chose, ne crois pas que je te pardonnerai un jour ! » _hurla la Feunard alors que Sarila tapotait doucement le crâne de celle-ci. Perrine avait baissé la tête, tremblant légèrement tandis que Sarila murmurait :_

« Allons … Allons … Ce n'est pas si grave que ça … n'est-ce pas ? Il est heureux. »

« Mais mais mais … Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ça ! » _cria Crusaé, Metsubi essayant de dire la même chose bien qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Le dôme dans le ciel avait disparu, quatre personnes marchant d'un pas lent en direction d'Arceus et Luculos. Celui-ci dit dans un petit rire :_

« Et bien … Je croyais que vous … ne veniez aider personne ? »

« C'est le cas … Nous protégeons simplement notre planète … et pour cela … Nous devons te briser. » _annonça l'homme alors que ses trois enfants hochaient la tête de concert. Les quatre personnes vinrent l'entourer, frappent toutes en même temps. Luculos poussa un petit cri de douleur, sentant plusieurs plaques qui se brisaient en même temps. Huit … Huit plaques étaient déjà détruites, il n'en restait plus que neuf. Les quatre golems reculèrent, laissant place à Taliki. Celle-ci, avant même de frapper Luculos comme les autres, plaça la tête du jeune homme contre sa poitrine, lui murmurant :_

« Tu resteras toujours mon petit bout, Luculos. Toujours … »

« Maman … Je … Tu rendras heureux d'autres enfants. J'en suis sûr. »

« Je vais être douce … très douce … » _murmura la jeune femme avant d'insérer sa main dans le torse de Luculos, brisant une nouvelle plaque. Elle s'éloigna à son tour alors qu'Arceus prenait enfin la parole, semblant dépitée :_

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas la perfection ? POURQUOI ? Ce monde idéal que je voulais créer ! Ce monde où nulle imperfection ne pourrait voir le jour ! Tout … Tout aurait été parfait ! Alors pourquoi vous vous êtes mis en travers de mon chemin ? POURQUOI ? Qu'est-ce qui vous déplaît tant dans cette idée ? »

« Ton idée de perfection qui reviendrait à un monde immobile, incapable d'évoluer et de progresser. De même, comment un monde parfait pourrait-il être dirigé par quelqu'un d'imparfait ? Dirigé par quelqu'un justement ? Si ce monde était parfait, chacun serait libre de ses actes, sans être manipulé par autrui. » _répondit doucement Luculos alors qu'Arceus plongeait dans son mutisme. Elle ? Imparfaite ? Quelle … Quelle blague … Elle n'était pas imparfaite ! Elle … Elle ne l'était pas._

« Lu … Luculos … Grand … frère ? » _murmura faiblement Jéwaly qui s'était téléportée jusqu'à. Le jeune homme regarda la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, celle-ci ayant les mains vides._ « Je … Je vais éviter de te faire mal, d'accord ? Et je serais une grande sœur aussi un jour. Je ne veux plus que l'on s'occupe de moi. Je veux m'occuper des enfants aussi. »

« C'est une sage idée. Je suis sûr que tu en seras capable. AH ! » _cria-t-il avec un peu de douleur alors qu'elle réduisait à néant une nouvelle plaque, la dixième. Jéwaly se téléporta au loin, des petits cris se faisant entendre alors que finalement, elles se tenaient devant lui, portant leurs enfants malgré les blessures qu'elles avaient._

« Luculos … Nous comprenons enfin … toute les deux. Tiens … Je te présente Résirak, not… mon fils. » _chuchota Crusaé, l'enfant à la petite touffe de cheveux blancs s'arrêtant de pleurer en regardant Luculos._

« Et elle, c'est Zérym. Elle est jolie, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une dragonne comme sa mère. » _souffla Metsubi, un petit sourire aux lèvres en lui présentant le bébé aux yeux rouges._

« Ils seront aussi beaux que leurs mères. J'en suis sûr et certain. »

« Depuis … quand est-ce que tu le savais, Luculos ? » _demanda Crusaé._

« Trois à quatre ans. Il faut dire que vous étiez inséparables depuis tout ce temps. Cela cachait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? L'une qui commence à penser comme l'autre et inversement. Puis l'acceptation de partager … Ah … Je n'étais qu'un but mais ça ne me dérange pas. »

« TU N'ETAIS PAS UN BUT ! Tu étais bien plus que … » _commencèrent à crier les deux femmes en concert, leurs bébés restants muets alors que Luculos posait un doigt sur leurs lèvres pour leur dire de ne pas continuer. Avec lenteur, les deux femmes réunirent leurs doigts, frappant Luculos ensembles, deux nouvelles plaques se brisant. Plus que cinq … Cinq plaques et c'était terminé. Elles prirent de la distance alors que deux ombres se téléportèrent à son niveau. Aussitôt, l'une d'entre elles vint l'enlacer, posant sa tête contre son torse._

« Luculos … Luculos … Pourquoi est-ce que cela doit t'arriver ? » _questionna Léty, son frère ne cachant pas la tristesse peinte sur son visage._

« Nous voulions … continuer à parler avec toi, de tes idéaux, de tes pensées … Nous voulions parcourir le monde à tes côtés. C'est la première fois que nous … voulions rester avec un humain. Pourquoi faut-il qu'une telle chose se produise ? »

« C'est ainsi que va la vie. C'est une phrase toute faite … Mais bon … Je suis content de savoir que vous avez tenu parole jusqu'au bout. Vos mains n'ont jamais été tachées de sang. Voudriez-vous … m'aider à disparaître ? Je ne pense pas que ça compte. »

« Avec … plaisir, Luculos. » _murmura Léty, restant contre lui pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son torse. Lito fit de même avec une main posée sur le dos du jeune homme. Deux nouvelles plaques disparurent, il n'en restait plus que trois._

« Je … Je ne vous laisserai pas ! Je ne vous laisserai pas me faire disparaître ! Vous n'anéantirez pas mes pouvoirs ! Vous ne me prendrez pas mon existence ! » _cria Arceus, arrivant au prix d'un effort surhumain à se redresser bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, même un simple geste._

« Abandonne Arceus … Reconnait que tu n'as jamais été parfaite. Ah … Il reste trois plaques …et ça sera enfin terminé. Gérine ? Que va-t-il se passer ? » _demanda le jeune homme, se tournant vers la femme aux yeux rubis, celle-ci haussant un sourcil._ « Que vais-je devenir ? Dans le fond … Je ne suis qu'un réceptacle … Je n'ai jamais réellement eut d'existence … n'est-ce pas ? Alors qu'est-ce qui va advenir de moi ? »

« Hum ? Oh … Tu vas sûrement disparaître. Ta mission est accomplie, n'est-ce pas ? »

_C'est vrai. Il confirmait. Il avait assez travaillé depuis maintenant plus de quinze ans. Depuis son plus jeune âge même. Bon … Ses trois dernières plaques, qu'est-ce qu'il … ah ? Crusaé, Metsubi et Taliki étaient revenues, les trois femmes le regardant avec une certaine tendresse. C'était donc elles ? Elles ? Il ferma ses yeux, prêts à subir la destruction des trois dernières plaques. Il prit une profonde respiration, tremblant un peu.  
><em>

« Est-ce que tu as froid, Luculos ? » _demanda Taliki._

« Non … Non … Je m'imagine … juste ce qui va se passer. Je n'ai pas à regretter … tout ceci. Allez-y les filles. Libérez-moi. »

« Non … Non … Je ne veux pas disparaître … Je ne veux pas disparaître ! Comment est-ce que tu peux accepter de mourir ? Comment est-ce que tu peux … accepter de ne plus exister ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? C'est quoi ce qui te motive à ça ? C'est QUOI ? LUCULOS ! REPONDS-MOI ! JE VEUX SAVOIR ! J'ai … J'ai besoin de savoir ! » _bafouilla Arceus sans que pourtant, Luculos ne lui réponde. Des fois … Il valait mieux se taire et accepter._

_Les enfants étaient dans les bras de Jéwaly. Crusaé, Metsubi et Taliki frappèrent en même temps le corps de Luculos, un craquement résonnant autour de lui. Un craquèlement se fit entendre, des fissures apparaissant sur le torse de Luculos mais aussi sur le corps de la centauresse. Celle-ci baissa la tête, murmurant :_

« Je ne veux pas mourir … Je ne veux pas disparaître … Je veux exister … Je suis parfaite, je ne peux pas m'évaporer. Je suis par … Imparfaite ? Je ne suis pas parfaite ? Est-ce pour ça que je disparais ? Est-ce que pour ça que … je n'existerai plus ? »

« Arceus … Tant que les gens existeront, ils penseront à toi … Merci Crusaé, Metsubi … Maman … Tout le monde. Merci pour tout. Soyez heureuses … C'est tout ce que je demande pour vous. » _termina de dire Luculos alors que son corps_ _comme celui d'Arceus disparaissait peu à peu, laissant place à de nombreuses petites sphères dorés qui s'illuminaient pendant quelques instants avant de s'éteindre définitivement._

« Et nous ? Tu ne penses pas que nous voudrions … que tu le sois ? » _demanda Crusaé, regardant une dernière sphère qui flotta dans les airs avant de disparaître dans les cieux. Cette fois-ci, c'était définitif … Elle le savait. Elles le savaient … _

« Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout ça mais tout ce qui concerne ce monde, je n'en ai plus rien à faire ! Je retourne dans le mien et j'espère qu'on ne viendra plus me déranger ! » _annonça Gérine en tapant dans ses mains, s'envolant dans les cieux à son tour._

« Nous allons retourner auprès … de Sally. » _dirent les quatre golems, marchant pour quitter ce qui restait de cette montagne._

« Et maintenant ? » _demanda Crusaé, serrant son enfant contre elle, sa main liée à celle de Metsubi qui tenait son enfant elle aussi. Et maintenant ? Et bien … Ses pouvoirs allaient revenir les uns après les autres. Elle allait devoir réparer toutes les erreurs commises par ce qui avait été une partie d'elle-même._

« Il est temps … de retourner à nos vies communes. » _annonça Taliki._


	10. Epilogue : Une existence paisible

**Epilogue : Une existence paisible**

« AHHHH ! Un coin de la mine s'est écroulé ! Il y avait encore Alphonse et les autres à l'intérieur ! » _cria un homme muni d'un casque de mineur sur le crâne, une pioche à la main. Il était accompagné par deux enfants aux habits complètements bruns, ressemblant à des robes. Ils avaient le nez rouge et semblaient doués pour le creusage._

« Je m'en occupe ! » _s'écria une voix féminine mais adolescente avant que la terre ne se mette à trembler. Rapidement des petits cris résonnèrent dans la mine, des cris de joie d'après ce que tout le monde pouvait entendre._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, des mineurs portaient une adolescente au-dessus d'eux. Des cheveux argentés, des habits orangés et noirs, elle semblait folle de joie et heureuse alors qu'un homme aux cheveux blancs s'approchait des mineurs._

« Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai dû m'absente deux heures environ et … »

« Ta fille a encore sauvé des mineurs, Regan ! Sans mentir, c'est vraiment une perle ! Elle creuse la terre comme pas deux ! Et en plus, elle est aussi costaude que le reste de ta famille ! On se demande quand même comment vous faites des fois ! M'enfin, ça doit être ça d'être des pokémons bien spéciaux je parie ! Allez, Hélys ! On te ramène à ta mère pour lui raconter la bonne nouvelle ! Elle sera encore plus heureuse que toi, on parie ! »

« OUIIIIII ! Tiens, j'entends des cloches. Y a un mariage ? » _cria l'adolescente avec entrain alors qu'elle se faisait emmener chez sa mère._

_Ailleurs, dans ce qui semblait être une église, l'intérieur était complètement vide ou presque. Quelques personnes étaient présentes, trois femmes, trois femmes assis sur des bancs. Néanmoins, deux autres personnes étaient face à face. Une femme aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux rubis se trouvait en face d'un homme à la coiffe dorée et aux cheveux de feu._

« Vous êtes maintenant mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

« Pardon … Elugabeth … d'avoir mis autant de temps à te le demander. »

« Je pense que je peux te le pardonner si tu ne tardes pas à faire ce qu'elle vient de dire, Hosor. » _répondit doucement Elugabeth alors que l'homme venait l'embrasser tendrement, des cris de joie résonnant de la part du trio de sœurs alors que des applaudissements assez importants mais non forcément fous se firent entendre de la part des trois hommes. _

_Cinq minutes plus tard, une femme aux longs cheveux verts se dirigea vers la sortie de l'église, poussant un petit soupir en regardant vers le ciel. Comme elle se trouvait déjà dans les nuages, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Elugabeth et Hosor s'approchèrent d'elle mais ce fut elle qui prit la parole, murmurant :_

« Toutes mes félicitations … Je suis heureuse pour vous deux. Mais je dois m'en aller maintenant … Il faut que j'aille m'occuper d'elle. »

« Merci pour tout. J'ai encore un peu de mal à y croire. » _murmura Hosor avant que Taliki ne s'envole, disparaissant au loin. Elle devait retourner là d'où elle venait._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait dans ce qui ressemblait à un temple, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux violets étant debout, semblant écrire quelque chose de relativement important puisqu'elle ne se retourna pas._

« Palina ? Tu pourrais quand même arrêter de travailler un peu, tu sais » _murmura Taliki calmement alors que la jeune femme se retournait, deux yeux brillants comme des améthystes fixaient la femme aux cheveux verts._

« Je ne peux pas … Je dois continuer à travailler pour ce monde. »

« Ah … Encore en train d'étudier l'espace ? Quand est-ce que tu prendras une pause non ? Que je sache, tu es une grande fille … et une adulte … Tu pourrais peut-être aller voir d'autres personnes ? Je suis sûre et certaine qu'il y aurait quelques dragons qui seraient pressés de te voir. Un brin de jolie fille comme toi. »

« Ma … Maman. Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais pouvoir me racheter. Je dois continuer mais … C'est vrai que je suis jolie ? » _chuchota Palina, rougissant un peu à la question qu'elle posait._

« Bien entendu ! Tu es aussi belle qu'un rayon de soleil. Et tu sais parfaitement que ce que je dis est véridique et fondé. Ton frère pense pareil à ton sujet. »

« Ah … Diaran est maintenant très occupé avec sa nouvelle femme. Je ne peux pas le voir souvent. » _marmonna Palina en faisant une petite mine boudeuse._

_Dans un petit coin reculé d'une forêt qui était éloignée de tout, une maisonnette faite de bois était visible à l'intérieur d'une clairière. Un petit lac était visible à côté de la maisonnette tandis qu'un homme était en train de pêcher bien calmement. Les cheveux bleus, les yeux rouges fixant avec ferveur l'eau du lac. Soudainement, une petite voix à l'intérieur du lac murmura avec amusement :_

« Ca mord ou ça ne mord pas, Diaran ? »

« Solor, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à ce sujet ? D'arrêter de t'amuser à te rendre invisible dans l'eau. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que … D'abord, que fais-tu là ? »

« Quoi ? Tu n'es pas au courant que c'est aujourd'hui que mes parents viennent vous voir ? Pour un type qui doit gérer le temps, je trouve que t'es franchement pas à l'heure ! » _s'écria un enfant aux cheveux bleus qui venait de sortir de l'eau._

« OH BON SANG ! Célys va encore m'en vouloir ! Attends un peu, Solor ! Il faut que je vienne avec toi pour faire croire que je n'ai pas oublié ! » _dit Diaran, se relevant avec dextérité pour poursuivre le jeune garçon._

_Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à un couple facilement reconnaissable puisqu'il s'agissait de Rokan et Ariné. Ces derniers parlaient à une jeune femme aux cheveux verts comme Ariné, les yeux bleus de Célys se posant sur l'homme qui parcourait sa vie dorénavant._

« D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire que les deux enfants se portaient bien. Je suis vraiment contente pour toutes les deux. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'attendait que ça et puis … Depuis ce jour … Tout a changé pour le mieux. » _répondit Célys en s'adressant au couple._

_Dans une plaine recouverte d'herbes, un enfant aux cheveux violets était en train de cueillir des fleurs. Un sourire aux lèvres, il courut tout en se téléportant par intermittence en direction d'une femme aux longs cheveux roses. Les yeux bleus de celle-ci se posèrent sur l'enfant qui lui tendit les fleurs qu'il venait de récupérer._

« Pour la plus belle des mamans ! » _s'écria le jeune garçon. En réponse à cela, la femme vient le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant longuement contre elle avec tendresse._

« Qui a le plus gentil des garçons. Mais tu comptes rester avec moi très longtemps ? Tu sais parfaitement que tu as une amie qui t'attends, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, elle va venir bientôt. »

« Gégéééééééééé ! Gégééééééééé ! » _hurla une voix féminine. L'enfant aux cheveux violets eut à peine le temps de quitter les bras de sa mère qu'il se retrouva en train de rouler dans l'herbe avec une jeune fille habillée d'orange sur elle. Le visage complètement blanc, elle frotta sa joue contre lui en reprenant avec entrain :_

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Maman m'a dit que je pouvais venir te voir ! »

« Euh, je suis content aussi de te voir, Déusia. Madame Jéwaly … Euh ta maman est là ? »

_Elle hocha la tête en montrant du doigt une femme au loin. Celle-ci avait des cheveux blonds joints en trois longues tresses avec un petit ruban bleu au bout de chacune._

« Alors ? Comment l'Ultime Elément se porte avec toutes tes absences ? »

_Ah ? L'Ultime élément ? Et bien … C'était très simple … Ce qui avait été détruit il y a quelques années avait été reconstruit. Mais maintenant, les dragons cohabitaient avec eux et l'Ultime Elément servait de justice dans ce monde. Une justice qui permettait de mettre un terme à tout ce qui avait été esclavagisme, torture et autres projets machiavéliques._

« Madame Perrine ! Madame Perrine ! » _s'écria une femme en tenant plusieurs documents en main, pénétrant dans ce qui ressemblait à une grande pièce où siégeaient deux bureaux. Des petits rires se firent entendre du côté du bureau près des fenêtres, une femme aux cheveux roses semblant amusée en disant :_

« Et bien … J'ai toujours du mal avec ce Madame Perrine. »

« Sarila, la ferme hein ? Ce « Madame » est là pour montrer le respect que l'on me doit. Enfin toute façon, moi le respect, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à battre. Bon … C'est pour quoi ? »

« Euh … C'est au sujet des deux légendaires … qui n'arrêtent pas de se battre … »

« Mais comment est-ce que deux adolescents peuvent autant se bastonner ? Envoyez-leur des fleurs ! Ca calmera la fille et faites bien de telle sorte qu'elle croit que c'est le garçon qui a fait ça ! OH BORDEL ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils me prennent la tête ces deux-là ! »

_Elle poussa un petit cri énervé bien que Sarila rigolait à nouveau. Maintenant qu'elles étaient là pour diriger l'Ultime Elément pendant que Mistria était absente, tout allait pour le mieux pour cette organisation qui avait survécu aux nombreux évènements destructeurs._

« QUOI ?! TU VEUX TE BATTRE ENCORE UNE FOIS ?! TU COMPRENDS JAMAIS RIEN OU QUOI ?! VAIS TE FAIRE TA FÊTE ! »

« Ah ouais ? Et bien, je t'attends ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! » _hurla un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années, un peu rondouillard sur les bords. Il avait des cheveux rouges et s'adressait à une adolescente de son âge, celle-ci ayant de longs cheveux bleus attachés en une unique queue de cheval. Ils avaient tous les deux des yeux noirs et dorés avant que le poing de chacun n'aille percuter le visage de l'autre. Ils s'écroulèrent ensembles, jusqu'à ce qu'un bouquet de fleurs ne tombe sur le ventre de l'adolescente. Celle-ci se redressa un peu, reniflant les fleurs pour sentir leur odeur avant de pousser un petit cri de joie. Elle lut le petit mot qui accompagnait le bouquet de fleurs alors que Grodos se relevait à son tour. Lorsqu'il fut debout, elle l'embrassa longuement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait presque plus de respiration. Lorsqu'elle arrêta, elle lui montra le petit mot avec un léger sourire._

« Tu vois, au lieu de me filer des gnons, si tu me filais plus de fleurs, ça passerait bien mieux entre nous deux, tu ne crois pas ? » dit-elle.

« Ouais bien sûr, Kyara. Et tu crois que j'aurai que ça à faire de te filer des fleurs ? M'enfin, elles vont bien avec ta beauté mais je t'envoie jamais de fleurs ! Ça doit être encore ces trois gamines liées à l'émotion ou je ne sais quoi ! »

_QUOI ?! Ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait envoyé des fleurs ? Après les dires de Grodos, Kyara le frappa violemment au ventre, les deux adolescents recommençant à se battre une nouvelle fois. L'amour pouvait s'exprimer de tellement de façons différentes._

« Encore une bonne chose qui a été faite. » _murmura une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus._

« Crésoy, c'est notre devoir de convoyer les émotions et les sentiments des personnes ! » _répondit une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds._

« C'est exact, Crilak. A nous trois, notre rôle est de faire que tout soit transmis … Je suis quand même pressée de les revoir … Ils me manquent un peu. »

« Roh ! Ne t'en fait pas, nous allons les voir tous les deux très bientôt, Cranis ! » _reprit la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus._

« Oui mais quand même … La nouvelle déesse est très gentille de nous avoir donné une famille … Heureusement que Croné et Dorak ont bien voulu qu'on deviennent leurs filles. »

« Ca me fait toujours bizarre de penser que notre … papa … est quelqu'un de ténébreux ! » _dit Cranis en rigolant après les paroles de Crilak._

« Hahahaha ! Il faudra remercier la déesse lorsqu'on la reverra une autre fois ! » _annonça Crésoy, rapidement rejointe par ses deux sœurs._

_Mais pour l'heure, la déesse avait autre chose à faire. Avec tout ce travail accompli depuis quelques années, elle avait bien mérité de se reposer. De plus, elle n'était plus toute seule, loin de là même. Oui … Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un pour la réconforter et être auprès d'elle pour l'éternité, quelqu'un sur qui elle avait posé bien tardivement._

« Maman ! Maman ! Résirak n'arrête pas de me tirer les cheveux ! »

« Résirak, arrête d'embêter Zérym ! » _répondit une femme aux cheveux châtains alors qu'elle s'adressait à un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rubis. Celui-ci tira la langue en direction d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus. Leurs coiffures semblaient les mêmes bien que celle de Zérym un peu plus longue que celle de son frère. La petite famille se trouvait au sommet d'une montagne bien que la végétation continuait de pousser sans aucun problème. De l'intérieur de la maison, une voix féminine se fit entendre :_

« C'est l'heure de manger, les enfants ! Dépêchez-vous maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Crusaé, il en est de même pour toi ! »

« Ah … Vraiment … Je me demande des fois ce qu'ils deviennent. Enfin, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. » _murmura Crusaé, les enfants rentrant déjà à l'intérieur de la maison._

_Oui … Avec la personne qu'elle aimait, elle n'avait pas à craindre une nouvelle erreur comme dans le passé. Elle savait que dorénavant, il n'y aurait plus de problèmes de cette ampleur dans ce monde. Elle avait peut-être récupéré ses pouvoirs … Elle était peut-être retournée à ce qu'elle avait été auparavant mais … Elle n'était plus seule._

« Je me demande quand même si c'est une bonne idée de laisser Gérine avec son royaume. Enfin … Elle ne fait pas de bêtises. » _dit-elle avant de se retrouver face à une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux dorés. Elle vint l'embrasser tendrement, s'installant à table avec elle et leurs enfants. De toute façon, après ce que Gérine avait fait, elle pouvait la laisser._

_HAHAHAHA ! VOILA ! Voilà ! Elle était la reine de son royaume ! La déesse de son monde ! Au-dessus d'elle ? Que l'obscurité ! Et devant elle ? Des milliers et des milliers d'âmes qui « vivaient » comme si de rien n'était … En attendant le jour où elles pouvaient avoir un corps pour débuter une nouvelle vie !_

« Quand même … J'ai été bien trop gentille à ce moment précis … Mais fallait dire qu'il l'avait quand même bien cherché … C'était quoi ce discours et ses paroles ? Et puis, Taliki qui me disait à quel point il était important pour elle. Tsss … Comme si une renégate pouvait se permettre d'avoir de tels sentiments, c'est n'importe quoi. »

_Mais quand même, elle devait reconnaître que ça n'avait pas été si … déplaisant. Bon, ce qu'elle avait fait était une mesure exceptionnelle. Elle n'allait pas la répéter de sitôt … Ou alors, peut-être que ça serait suivant ce qui se passait._

« Ah … Et ces deux idiots d'éons légendaires qui ont décidé de continuer à vivre parmi les humains. Eux aussi, ils en ont gagné du courage depuis le temps. »

_Ou alors, c'était autre chose … Hahaha … Elle savait parfaitement ce que c'était ! Mais ça ne la concernait pas ! Elle avait son monde à diriger ! Et tant que cheffe de celui-ci, elle n'était pas prête d'en avoir terminé ! Elle se releva du trône d'onyx sur lequel elle était assise._

« Allez ! On va faire une petite visite surprise à ces âmes. On va voir lesquelles sont bientôt prêtes à partir de l'autre côté ! » _s'écria-t-elle avant de s'envoler, planant dans le monde qu'elle dirigeait. Un monde où les morts pouvaient espérer une seconde existence._

_Dans le ciel, au-dessus d'une ville de taille moyenne, deux personnes étaient en train de voler. L'une avait des cheveux argentés et des yeux dorés tandis que l'autre personne avait des cheveux bleus et des yeux rouges. Ces personnes discutaient entre elles, gaiement._

« Lito, est-ce que tu as déjà regretté ce que nous avons fait ? »

« Tu me poses la même question chaque fois, Léty. Et tu connais ma réponse. »

« Je sais bien … Mais je trouve quand même cela assez merveilleux ce qui s'est passé. Je veux dire … Nous aurions pu … Nous aurions pu vagabonder pendant des siècles sans même savoir ce que nous allions faire et maintenant … »

« Arrête donc de parler un peu, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est la meilleure des choses qui nous soit arrivé. Mais nous ne devrions pas attendre plus longtemps. »

« C'est vrai ! On doit aller les retrouver bien assez tôt. Tu sais où est-ce qu'ils nous ont donné rendez-vous ou non ? » _demanda Léty gaiement alors qu'ils redescendaient pour atterrir en pleine ville. Lito répondit à sa sœur calmement :_

« Normalement, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, elle l'a forcé à aller dans un magasin de vêtements. Je me demande ce qui lui est passé par la tête. »

« Oh ! Tu ne peux jamais savoir à ce sujet ! Mais tu crois que c'est la providence … ou alors l'œuvre de Crusaé ? » _dit-elle avec douceur. Mais cela, il ne pouvait pas le savoir._

_Dans un centre commercial, à l'intérieur d'une boutique de vêtements chics, une jeune femme attendait près d'une cabine d'essayage. Les yeux dorés, des cheveux noirs en bataille, elle attirait le regard par sa tenue. Mini-jupe, manteau de fourrure ouvert en laissant paraître son absence de vêtement dessous, elle avait aussi de longs collants. Mais les détails les plus visibles étaient bien la queue qui se terminait avec une étoile jaune mais aussi les deux oreilles circulaires jaunes et bleues._

« Tu te dépêches un peu ? Je suis quand même pressée de te voir ! »

« Tu es sûre … que ça soit la meilleure chose à faire ? Je trouve que ces vêtements … ne me vont pas. » _murmura une voix masculine. La jeune femme regarda à gauche puis à droite avant de s'enfoncer dans la cabine d'essayage. _« Qu'est-ce que … »

« Laisse-moi donc te regarder. Qu'est-ce que ça te va bien. On va se dépêcher quand même car Léty et Lito ne vont pas attendre indéfiniment. »

_L'être qui se tenait face à elle devait bien faire une tête de plus qu'elle. Il portait un magnifique costard qui allait de pair avec son pantalon. Dessous ? Une veste bleue avec une cravate orange. Ses yeux étaient dorés et orange bien qu'il semblait un peu gêné par la tenue qu'il portait. Mais il semblait en être de même pour la Luxray qui rougissait faiblement._

« Si vraiment … cela te plaît, Omera, je veux bien le prendre. »

« Tu es parfait comme ça, mon petit … mon grand Rufus. » _répondit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement, serrant le jeune homme contre elle._


End file.
